La guerre continue
by Uzichow
Summary: Même après leur victoire sur Exegol, la paix est encore loin et Poe le sait bien. A présent général de la Résistance, il est responsable de chacune des vies qu'ils perdent lors des batailles contre ce qui reste du First Order. Il a du mal à supporter ce fardeau seul, mais Finn est là et sera toujours là pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations ! The Rise of Skywalker m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle fic !

Du FinnPoe parce que c'est évident que Poe et Finn s'aiment !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je ne sais pas encore la durée de cette fic et je n'ai sais pas où je me dirige mais si ça plait je serais ravie de continuer :D

* * *

La guerre continue

La nuit était tombée sur Ajan Kloss, cependant la planète habituellement calme à cette heure-ci était enivrée d'un brouilla conséquent. Lumière, musique, alcool… La résistance faisait la fête comme jamais ! Après tout ils l'avaient bien mérité, ils venaient de vaincre Palpatine et son « Last Order ». La résistance avait installé plusieurs tables à l'extérieur des grottes, une piste de danse improvisée, beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool, plusieurs enceintes et un Rodien faisait office de DJ.

Finn dansait aux côtés de Rey et Rose, riant à gorge déployée. « On a gagné ! » cria-t-il tout simplement heureux, d'autres résistants crièrent à leur tour. Finn n'était pas un très bon danseur mais ce soir il s'en fichait, il voulait juste s'amuser.

Après plusieurs minutes de danse endiablée, Finn quitta la piste de danse et alla se servir un verre. Une liqueur indigo au goût fruité. Il sirota son verre en cherchant du regard une certaine personne.

Il aperçut Jess et Suralinda faire un concours de shot, Jess semblait gagner. Finn continua de balayer la foule de son regard, apercevant Connix et Yama discuter tranquillement au milieu du brouhaha, et discerna même C3PO et R2D2 racontant leurs aventures aux plus jeunes résistants.

Finn fronça légèrement les sourcils, Mais où est Poe ? se questionna-t-il. Finissant son verre, il se mit à sa recherche plus activement.

Il tomba nez à nez sur Maz qui dégustait ce qui semblait être une écrevisse noire. Il la salua et lui demanda : « Hey Maz, tu n'aurais pas vu Poe ? »

Maz l'observa avec un air triste : « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le centre de Commandement », elle s'essuya les lèvres et les mains et attrapa la manche de Finn « Sois un amour et ramène le ici, veux-tu ? Il a besoin de se détendre un peu » dit-elle avec un léger sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Compte sur moi Maz », lui répondit Finn souriant puis il se mit en route. Il suivit le conseil de Maz et s'écarta de la fête. Il parcouru rapidement la base et arriva au poste de commandement.

Comme Maz l'avait prédit, Poe se trouvait au centre de la pièce, seul dans le noir observant un hologramme. Finn se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Poe à cette heure-ci, surtout qu'une superbe fête se déroulait en ce moment même ! « Poe ! » l'appela Finn en rentrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Viens faire la fête avec nous ! ».

Poe se retourna « Hey buddy » il appuya sur une touche du poste de commande et l'hologramme qui désignait une liste se transforma en carte de la galaxie. « Trois fois rien, je regarde s'il n'y a pas de mouvement du côté du First Order, j'en ai pas pour longtemps je vous rejoins après » lui sourit légèrement Poe.

Finn qui s'était approché avait eu le temps de légèrement voir le contenu de la liste avant qu'il disparaisse, enfin il avait vu un nom : Snap Wexley, un membre du Black Squadron et l'un des meilleurs amis de Poe. Finn compris que c'était la liste des personnes qu'ils avaient perdu lors de la bataille d'Exegol. Son cœur se serra, il n'avait pas oublié le discours de Poe sur Ryloth, il savait que ce dernier s'en voulait chaque jour pour ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Raddus. Maintenant qu'il était général, Finn devina que Poe considérait chaque mort comme sa responsabilité… Et évident, Poe Dameron ne se montrerait jamais au grand jour ses problèmes. Finn porta une main amicale sur le bras du pilote, « Ce n'est pas ta faute Poe… » murmura-t-il compatissant.

« Hum ? De quoi tu parles buddy, tout va…» commença Poe, mais au regard que lui portait Finn, il compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. De toute façon il détestait lui mentir, « Je… Je suis celui qui a organisé l'attaque, qui les a menés au front, ils étaient sous mes ordres et je n'ai pas pu les sauver… » Poe tourna la tête, observant la jungle silencieuse, fuyant le regard de Finn, honteux de son inefficacité.

Finn prit alors Poe dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, « Tu as fait de ton mieux, grâce à toi on a vaincu Palpatine et la galaxie est sauvée », Finn décrivant les actions de Poe comme un enfant qui explique son héros favori.

Ce discours fit naître un sourire sincère sur le visage de Poe, la naïveté de Finn était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Poe aurait pu débattre que le First Order était toujours présent, qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de travail pour sécuriser la galaxie mais il se retient. Il décida que cela gâcherait juste l'ambiance, après tout ce soir n'était pas dédié à faire la fête ?

A contrecœur, il mit fin à l'accolade, « Okay … Tu m'as convaincu, faisons la fête »

« C'est vrai ? » déclara Finn innocemment, simplement heureux.

Poe émit un rire franc et hocha la tête, sans attendre une seconde de plus, Finn prit la main du pilote et le tira en direction de la fête. Poe se laissa guider, un sourire aux lèvres. Finn emmena Poe sur la piste de danse et commença à danser, bien que Poe ne pouvait utiliser qu'un bras, il rejoignit Finn ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Les pas de Finn était… hasardeux et pas du tout au fil de la musique mais il s'amusait tout en étant sexy. Ils passèrent la soirée à boire, rire, danser. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tue un Sith et une flotte de 10 000 vaisseaux !

/*\

Quelques jours passèrent, laissant la résistance récupérer de cette soirée. Le First Order n'avait pas encore fait parler de lui, ce qui inquiétait Poe plus que tout. Il appréhendait qu'ils se rassemblent pour donner un assaut brutal sur plusieurs monde…

« Général ? » appela calmement une voix.

Poe ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans le vide.

« Général ?! » continua la voix avec un peu plus d'intensité.

Poe revient à lui, cette voix l'appelait lui. Il n'était pas encore habitué au titre de général, tout c'était passé si vite, la mort de Leia, l'assaut d'Exegol…

« Oui, pardon j'étais ailleurs » répondit Poe avec un sourire.

Ce dernier était à l'infirmerie de la Résistance et la voix qui l'appelait était une infirmière venue ausculter son bras endommagé depuis leur fuite du Finalizer.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit la jeune femme, « dîtes moi, vous pouvez bouger votre bras ? Vous sentez une quelconque douleur ? »

Poe étira son bras dans tous les sens sans problème, « Il est comme neuf » sourit Poe.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie général, vous pouvez y aller mais éviter de forcer.

\- Aucun soucis, merci pour tout.

-Le plaisir était pour moi » répondit l'infirmière un sourire timide, rougissant timidement.

Poe lui gratifia d'un dernier sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et sorti de l'infirmerie, il roula les yeux vers le ciel en voyant Finn qui attendait dans le couloir d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il sourit immédiatement et s'approcha rapidement :

« Alors ?

-Buddy, c'était juste un check de routine tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais prudence est mère de sûreté ! » répondit Finn abordant un large sourire. « Ton bras va mieux ?

-Comme neuf » répondit Poe en souriant à son tour.

Le sourire de Finn avait quelque chose de contagieux, son sourire était si innocent, si charmant si… parfait.

Finn l'enlaça chaleureusement, Poe pouvait sentir le cœur de son ami battre, son souffle caressant sa nuque, son odeur enivrant ses narines.

Finn mit fin à leur étreinte, cette dernière fut trop courte pensa Poe. Les bras de Finn était l'unique endroit dans la galaxie où il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité et qu'il pouvait arrêter de penser à la guerre…

« Il faut fêter ça ! » s'exclama Finn en emboîtant le pas vers le réfectoire.

Poe ria en suivant Finn, « Buddy, c'est pas la peine. Je vais pouvoir piloter de nouveau mon X-Wing ça me suffit largement ».

Finn fit une grimace de déception.

Kriff, qu'il est mignon Pensa Poe qui devait se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui…

« Bon très bien… Rey nous attend pour manger, tu viens ? » demanda Finn, son ventre réclamant qu'il avait faim.

Poe regarda le ciel bleu d'Ajan Kloss, il devait déjà être midi passé, « Allez-y je vous rejoins, j'ai promis d'aller voir Connix ce matin pour une mission.

-Okay ! Mais dépêche-toi, si tu tardes trop tu n'auras plus rien à manger !

-Je me dépêche, promis » répondit Poe en s'éloignant un sourire radieux sur le visage.

/*\

Finn retrouva Rey et tous deux s'installèrent sur une table, à la bordure de la jungle. Rey avait pris un assortiment de fruits avec un thé et du pain. Tandis que Finn avait plus de viande qu'autre chose sur son plateau.

« Alors comment va Poe ? » demanda Rey en commençant à manger.

« Il pète la forme, tu connais Poe, même si ça n'allait pas il le garderait pour lui. Néanmoins sont bras est guéri.

-C'est déjà ça » sourit Rey, elle tourna la tête autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seul. « Sinon dis-moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais me dire sur Pasaana » demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Ha oui c'est vrai, ho tu sais ce n'est pas important… » commença Finn évitant le regard de la jeune Jedi.

« Allez Finn ! Poe n'est pas dans les parages » dit-elle avec un sourire complice sur les lèvres qui en disait beaucoup.

« Ok ok… Il y a deux choses qu'il faut que je te dise. » il se racla la gorge. « La première c'est que je suis sensible à la Force.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, je n'en étais pas sûr au début mais petit à petit, j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses autour de moi. Quelque chose comme une …

-Une sensation. » conclut Rey le sourire aux lèvres.

« Exactement ! Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis quand ou si je l'ai depuis toujours mais avec les derniers évènements cette sensation c'est amplifié.

-C'est super Finn ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider, et si ça se trouve tu as l'étoffe de devenir un Jedi !

-Qui ça moi ?! Non je ne suis qu'un ancien Stormtrooper Rey, jamais … » Finn s'arrêta quand Rey lui pris doucement la main.

« Finn tu es bien plus que ça, tu es général de la Résistance, héro de la galaxie et un ami très cher… Évidement que tu peux devenir un Jedi » s'exclama Rey avec douceur.

Finn sourit à son tour, c'est alors que Rey plissa les yeux :

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Poe le sache ? »

Finn détourna immédiatement le regard et commença à bégayer :

« C'est la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire, Je … Je pense que… Afin j'en suis sur … Je …

-Oui ? » insista Rey amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Finn pris une longue respiration, « Je suis amoureux de Poe, je l'aime Rey ». Rey gloussa gentiment, offensant Finn. « Hey ! C'est pas drôle !

-Pardon, excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grosse révélation…

-Quoi ?! » demanda Finn légèrement paniqué.

Rey roula les yeux au ciel. « Finn, tout le monde voit l'alchimie entre vous deux. TOUT le monde.

-Vraiment ?

-Enfin tout le monde sauf Poe et toi apparemment… » déclara Rey en le jugeant sévèrement.

Le cœur de Finn s'accéléra, tout le monde était au courant ? Et dire qu'il se pensait discret, bravo Finn…

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux lui cacher le fait que tu sois sensible à la Force…

-J'ai peur qu'il se sente exclu, deux de ses meilleurs amis, Jedi. Tu connais Poe, il peut être parfois …

-Difficile ? » finit Rey, provoquant un fou rire chez les deux amis.

Un fois qu'ils reprirent leur esprit, Finn continua : « Je n'ai pas envie que son regard change lorsqu'il me voit…

-Finn, Finn Finn… » Rey prit de nouveau la main et caressant doucement le dos.

« Tu connais Poe, il ne va pas te traiter différemment juste pour ça. Je pense même qu'il serait content pour toi.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui dire…

-Le courage de dire quoi à qui ? » demanda une voix à leur droite.

Les deux amis tournèrent leur tête en même temps pour voir Poe, un plateau dans les mains, un sourcil levé.

« Poe ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, Finn retirant sa main de celle de Rey.

« Rien, rien d'important n'est-ce pas Rey ? » répondit Finn, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Rey soupira et hocha simplement la tête, cette réponse ne plu pas à Poe qui s'assit :

« J'vois qu'on fait toujours des cachotteries quand Poe n'est pas là, sympa l'esprit d'équipe » grommela-t-il en commençant à manger.

Au bout d'une minute silence gênant Rey demanda :

« Au faîte ta mission avec Connix ?

-Plusieurs agents de la Résistance disent avoir aperçu une patrouille du First Order près de Belsavis, je pars cette après-midi pour vérifier si c'est vrai.

-Déjà ? Mais tu viens de récupérer ! » s'exclama Finn, s'inquiétant pour lui.

« Raison de plus ! Ça fait une semaine que j'organise de missions en restant au sol, j'ai besoin de bouger !

-Tu y vas avec le Black Squadron ? » demanda Rey

-Non seul, ce n'est qu'une mission d'observation, si ça se trouve je ne trouverai rien.

-Et si ça se trouve tu vas tomber sur un ou plusieurs destroyers ! Rey et moi venons avec toi avec le Falcon. » s'écria Finn.

« Si on y va avec le Falcon, tous les destroyers de la région vont nous tomber dessus ou disparaître sans qu'on puisse les localiser » expliqua Poe en se levant, il avait terminé son plateau à la vitesse de l'éclair. « Surtout que comme ça vous aurez tout le temps pour vos cachotteries ! » railla-t-il.

« Poe ! » s'offusqua Rey.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? Dîtes moi de quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive alors » provoqua Poe.

Rey soutenu son regarde quelques secondes avant de la plonger dans celui de Finn et lui faire un signe de la tête. Dis-lui ! Pensa si fort Rey qu'elle espère que Finn ou même Poe l'entende.

Finn détourna le regard pour fixer Poe, l'homme qui lui avait donné son nom, une raison de se battre, qui lui avait fait confiance alors que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. L'homme qu'il aimait. Finn ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun mot ne sortis…

Poe soupira avant de s'éloigner, vexé. Rey leva pour la énième fois les yeux vers le ciel : « Finn il faut que tu lui dises avant qu'il soit trop tard !

-Je sais, je sais … » marmonna Finn.

/*\

Rentrant dans ses quartiers en colère, Poe était énervé, principalement que ses amis se sont sacrifiés pour que la guerre continue, que Finn et Rey lui cachent des choses…

Il aimait Finn et ce depuis des mois, mais il ne lui a jamais rien dit, peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ? Que Finn le regarde autrement ? Poe n'en savait rien…

Ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui, évidement il avait déjà eu des aventures avec d'autres hommes durant sa vie mais rien d'aussi fort, d'aussi sérieux…

Et maintenant qu'il voyait Finn et Rey aussi proches, Poe en était jaloux, il se dit qu'il aurait dû avouer ses sentiments à Finn plus tôt, que maintenant c'était trop tard et c'était sa faute. Finn et lui étaient proches, mais il voulait être plus qu'un très bon ami…

Il était jaloux alors qu'il devrait être content pour eux… Dans un excès de colère, il donna un coup de pied dans un outil qui traînait par terre, il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

BB8 qui avait assisté à la scène en silence s'approcha de Poe et bipa doucement.

Poe releva la tête un sourire triste sur le visage :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Buddy je vais bien, juste fatigué… Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de piloter cette après-midi, ça fait me fera le plus grand bien ».

Poe commença à se préparer, il prit une douche, se changea pour porter sa fameuse combinaison orange et prit son casque sous le bras.

Il partit de ses quartiers en compagnie de BB8 et se dirigea vers le hangar principal où son X-Wing l'attendait.

/*\

Finn voulait absolument trouver Poe avant que ce dernier parte en mission, il voulait lui dire aujourd'hui. Il s'était résigné après avoir discuté avec Rey. Finn parcouru le hangar principal à la recherche de son pilote préféré.

Malheureusement lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où Poe stationnait son X-Wing, il vit se dernier décoller et quitter la base.

« Poe ! » cria Finn en courant dans sa direction. Mais c'était trop tard, le vaisseau disparut dans les cieux. « Kriff... » dépité Finn fit marche arrière, cherchant à rejoindre ses quartiers.

En route, il croisa Suralinda et Jessika qui discutaient tranquillement, ces dernières le dévisagèrent et comprirent qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. « Hey Finn ça va ? » demanda Jess.

Finn hésita quelques secondes, « Hey Jess, Suralinda, ça pourrait aller mieux mais rien de grave ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? »

« Rien juste un petit quiproquo avec -»

« Poe ? » coupa Suralinda avec un sourire mesquin. Finn écarquilla les yeux en direction de la Squamatan. « Touché » ajouta-t-elle, amplifia son sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Jess en soupirant.

« Comment… »

Jess roula les yeux aux ciels, « Finn, on sait que Poe est fou amoureux de toi, ce qui le rend parfois stupide. »

Ahuri, Finn regarda les deux membres du Black Squadron. Qui, que quoi, Comment ?! Suralinda donna un coup de coude à Jess. « Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? » s'exclama-t-elle en frottant ses côtes.

« Il était pas au courant, regarde le » murmura Suralinda en serrant les dents bien que Finn pouvait entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Et merde » jura Jess.

Finn sembla reprendre ses esprits, « Poe est… amoureux de moi ? » cette seule pensée fit naître un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Et tu es évidement amoureux de lui » ajouta Jess. « C'est à ce demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble … » jugeant le co-Général devant elle.

« Je… Tous ces sentiments pour moi sont nouveaux, je ... On n'apprend pas vraiment à exploiter nos sentiments chez les stormtroopers… » déclara Finn une grimace amère sur le visage. « Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Outre le fait que ça se voit à des kilomètres ? » se moqua Jess, elle réfléchit quelques instants et haussa les épaules.

« Je connais Poe depuis des années et je ne l'avais jamais vu… amoureux. C'est une tête brulée et un pilote, il profite de la vie à pleine dents, passant d'une rencontre à une autre. » expliqua Suralinda une main sur le menton. « Mais avec toi c'est différent, il s'est attaché à toi. Peut-être qu'il n'ose pas parce qu'il pense que tu n'es pas intéressé… Il n'a jamais été très bon pour déterminer les sentiments des autres celui-là » rigola Suralinda.

« Et pour sa défense, il y avait des rumeurs entre toi, Rose et Rey » conclut Jess avec un clin d'œil.

C'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup mais Finn sautillait presque de joie, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver Poe pour tout lui avouer. « Jess, Suralinda, Merci pour tout ! » déclara Finn avant d'enlacer les deux membres du Black Squadron.

« Pas de quoi Finn » répondirent-elles en cœur. Finn lui salua et s'éloigna plus heureux que jamais. Elles s'échangèrent un regard : « Tu crois qu'on a fait une bêtise ? »

« Hum ? Naaaan il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble » sourit Suralinda en regardant Finn s'éloigner.

Finn retrouva Rey au milieu de la jungle, là où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Leia. Il lui raconta qu'il n'avait malheureusement rien put dire à Poe mais révéla ce que lui avait appris Jess et Suralinda. Rey lui lâcha un « Je te l'avais dit, non ? » se moquant de lui.

Finn croisa les bras et lui fit la moue. Provoquant un fou rire chez la jeune Jedi et Finn rit à son tour.

Une fois calmés, Rey demanda « Ho ! En attendant Poe, ça te dit qu'on regarde ce que tu peux faire avec la Force ? »

Finn réfléchit et haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

« Assis toi en tailleur. Bien maintenant ferme les yeux et essaye de te projeter »

« Me projeter ? »

Rey se rappela ce que Maître Skywalker lui avait appris sur Ahch-to, elle prit la main de Finn et la posa sur la terre fraîche à côté de lui. « Respire » dit-elle. « Juste respire. Maintenant projette toi avec tes sentiments, ressent la Force qui nous entoure ».

Finn prit une longue respiration et essaya. Au bout d'une minute il ne ressentit rien… Il rouvrit les yeux : « Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ? »

« Oui, mais ça va demander du temps, et de la patience » répondit Rey avec calme.

« Ok ok… Maître Rey » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Rey lui administra une tape derrière la tête, Finn s'excusa et repris l'exercice.

Après plus d'une heure, Finn commença à ressentir quelques choses. La végétation autour de lui, la jungle qui caressait la base de la Résistance. Sa première impression fut la vie, la vie tout autour de lui. Il pouvait se ressentir, Rey à côtés de lui, et les Résistants de la base, mais il y avait tellement plus. Il sentit la présence des fleurs, des arbres, de l'herbe. Oiseaux et insectes et même les créatures invisibles à l'œil nu.

Rey sourit, Finn parvenait à ressentir la Force autour de lui, des cailloux commencèrent à léviter doucement auprès de son ami. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander une question lorsque Connix déboucha à côtés d'eux, le souffle coupé provoqué une course rapide.

« Général ! » appela-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Finn ouvrit brusquement les yeux, coupant la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête et accompagné de Rey il regarda Connix en attendant qu'elle poursuive. Cette dernière prit une longue aspiration avant de continuer :

« C'est le général Dameron, on pense qu'il est en danger ! » déclara Connix, inquiète.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone !

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews encourageante ! Le chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu mais il est plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et cette fois-ci pas de suspense ! ;)

* * *

La guerre continue :

Chapitre 2 : Un imprévu

Poe était rentré en hyperdrive depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans rien dire, fixant la galaxie qui défilait devant lui, lorsque BB8 brisa le silence. Ce dernier lui posa une question.

Poe mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que son droïde lui parlait, lorsqu'il se concentra sur les bips du BB8, il n'eut que la fin de la phrase :

« Hum ? Tu peux répéter ça Buddy ? J'étais distrait ».

L'astromécano reposa sa question, Poe soupira et se frotta les yeux :

« Rien BB, juste une petite dispute entre Rey, Finn et moi… »

BB8 répondit un peu alarmé, « Non non… Rien de grave. » BB8 continua et Poe sourit légèrement quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne s'efface.

« C'est pas la faute de Rey… Ni celle de Finn » ajouta Poe avant que BB ne lui pose la question. « C'est principalement ma faute, je … » Poe soupira une nouvelle fois et resta silencieux une dizaine de secondes. « J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, ok ? On en parlera après la mission » finit par dire Poe, essayant de se focaliser sur sa mission.

Évidement BB8 ne put s'empêcher de poser une dernière question. Celle-ci Poe ne l'a pas vu venir, il écarquilla les yeux et se mis à rougir. « BB ! Que ? Comment ? » demanda Poe complètement choqué, il se retourna presque pour observer directement son droïde.

BB8 jubilait sur place et continua dans sa lancée. Poe rougit de plus en plus et finit par rester la bouche ouverte, offusqué par les dires de son astromécano et ce dernier n'avait pas fini… Cependant Poe repris ses esprits et secoua sa tête pour se concentrer :

« Ça suffit Buddy ! Tu … Tu te fais des idées ! » si BB8 pouvait roller des yeux, il le ferait, il s'apprêtait à argumenter mais Poe ne lui laissa pas le temps : « Toi et moi, on aura une petite discussion sur Ajan Kloss, d'ici là plus un mot là-dessus, compris ? » dit Poe un peu plus autoritaire qu'il l'aurait voulu mais tant pis.

BB8 bipa doucement et seul le bruit des moteurs résonna autour d'eux. Le tableau de bord afficha qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'hyperdrive, Poe actionna plusieurs boutons au-dessus se préparant à reprendre le contrôle de son vaisseau. « Bon BB8, on oublie cette conversation pour l'instant, cette mission devrait être simple, on fait le tour du système à la recherche du First Order. Si on les trouve, on enregistre leur position et on décampe vite fait » BB8 bipa un peu inquiet.

Poe souri, « Je te le dis BB8 cette mission va être du gâteau… »

Le X-Wing eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'hyperdrive dans un vrombissement, que l'alerte de proximité était folle. L'astromécano bipa paniqué, 30… non 40… même pas, une cinquantaine de Tie-Fighter fonçait sur eux. « Et merde ! » cria Poe, n'ayant pas le temps de s'inquiéter ou de se demander le pourquoi du comment.

Il déploya les ailes de son vaisseau et commença à faire demi-tour grâce à une pirouette fluide, une averse de tirs de laser frôla son côté droit.

« Merde, merde, merde… » répéta le pilote à lui-même tandis qu'il accéléra, poussant son vaisseau à atteindre sa vitesse maximum.

Soudainement la modification de Jess sur son ancien Black One lui manquait, Poe avait bien conscience que les TIE-Fighters étaient plus rapides que son X-Wing et finirait par le rattraper. Il avait beau être _le meilleur pilote de la galaxie_, seul contre une cinquantaine de TIE c'était du suicide, surtout dans un environnement aussi ouvert. Il effectua trois tonneaux d'affilés sur la gauche pour éviter une nouvelle averse de tir laser. « BB8 prépare un saut d'hyperspace le plus vite possible » cria Poe et effectuait une nouvelle figure pour ne pas laisser le temps à ses assaillants de le verrouiller.

BB-8 paniqué bipa rapidement, « N'importe où ! » Poe tira d'un coup sec du son manche et le X-Wing pivota pour foncer verticalement. En même temps, il fit tourner le vaisseau sur lui-même. Il pouvait voir un nombre important de tirs laser frôler son vaisseau. De son côtés BB-8 cherchait le couloir hyperspatial le plus proche, parcourant sa base de données à une vitesse alarmante. Soudainement Poe cessa de tourner et fit un demi-tour serré à 180° et fonça dans le bataillon qui le poursuivait. Les pilotes du TIE-Fighters furent trop choqués pour réagir efficacement, la majorité s'écartèrent pour éviter un impact avec l'X-Wing qui fonçait sur eux. Poe tira à volonté tandis qu'il traversait à toute vitesse l'escadron. Il réussit à en éliminer six, poussa un cri d'excitation.

« BB-8 c'est maintenant ou jamais le saut ! », l'astromécano bipa avec fierté et l'X-Wing rentra en hyperdrive seulement quelques secondes avant d'y sortir.

Ils étaient dans l'atmosphère d'une lune rocailleuse aux couleurs verdâtres, Poe libéra un souffle avant que son alarme de proximité redevienne folle. Poe piqua vers le sol et se dirigea vers un canyon pour un minimum de couverture. Il entendit les TIE-Fighters sortirent de l'hyperdrive et ils commencèrent déjà à tirer sur Poe, « BB-8 prépare toi à refaire un saut en hyperdrive ! » s'exclama Poe tandis qu'il reprit ses pirouettes défensives. Il aperçut une arche dans la roche, et sourit car il eut une idée, il tira dessus juste avant de passer en dessous, la faisant s'écrouler.

Il parvint à s'y glisser tandis que l'arche détruite s'effondrait sur ses poursuivants, il poussa un cri de victoire bien qu'il venait d'éliminer qu'une infime partie de ses poursuivants. BB-8 suivi son pilote et bipa victorieusement tandis que le vaisseau reparti en hyperdrive. Ils déboulèrent dans une forêt aux grands arbres rougeâtres. Poe dû soudainement pivoter à 90° pour passer entre deux troncs.

BB-8 bipa d'admiration devant le paysage splendide, Poe grommela : « Pas le temps de profiter du paysage Buddy, nos potes sont de retour… ».

En effet, l'escadron du First Order recommença à tirer sur le X-Wing cependant plusieurs s'écrasèrent contre les troncs trop proches. Poe jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son radar, _Kriff encore une trentaine de Tie …_ Il esquiva habilement les arbres sur son passage et déboula au-dessus d'un lac aux eaux turquoise**s**, le paysage était réellement splendide et Poe aimerait bien retourner sur cette planète une fois la guerre terminée, enfin s'il réussissait à échapper à ses poursuivants. BB-8 bipa qu'un nouveau saut était près, Poe sourit car il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui redemander, « Allons-y BB ! » et sur-ce le vaisseau repartit une nouvelle fois en hyperdrive.

Ils arrivèrent cette fois-ci au milieu d'une cité d'une blancheur immaculée, restèrent une seconde en stupéfaction devant le paysage qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux puis reprirent ses esprits. Une alerte sur son tableau de bord attira son attention.

« Kriff … » Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure, « BB-8 envoie un signal de détresse à la Résistance, on va pas tenir longtemps si ça continue ».

Le droïde bipa, dépité, au même moment un tir frôla le côté gauche du X-Wing et fini sa course dans un immeuble à proximité.

« Ils bloquent notre communication… Évidement qu'ils bloquent nos communications ! » jura Poe à lui-même, se faufilant en même temps entre les gratte-ciels de la ville.

Le cerveau de Poe était en ébullition, entre éviter les tirs de 25 chasseurs**,** Poe passa entre deux gratte**-**ciels en rétractant ses ailes et pivotant à 90°, deux TIE essayèrent de le suivre mais s'écrasèrent contre la paroi de l'immeuble, 23 chasseurs et trouver un moyen de contacter la Résistance.

Deux TIE l'avaient contourné et s'étaient retrouvés devant lui, un tir toucha l'aile de son côté droit, il piqua soudainement et l'escadron qui le poursuivait s'écrasa en partie contre les deux autres chasseurs, provoquant un rire chez le pilote. Il regarda son tableau de bord, le tir avait touché aucune partie vitale, il soupira de soulagement mais continua de virevolter dans la ville. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, il repensa à Rey qui leur avait envoyé sa position à travers un ancien signal plus utilisé depuis la Rébellion, lorsqu'elle les avait guidés vers Exegol.

« Buudy, tu penses que tu peux utiliser le même système de communication que Rey a utilisé avec l'X-Wings de Luke pour envoyer notre position à la base ?! » BB bipa alors fièrement qu'il envoyait le signal depuis qu'ils étaient attaqués, signifiant que les renforts ne devraient plus être long, Poe siffla d'admiration « C'est pour ça que je t'aime BB ! » déclara le pilote un sourire radieux sur le visage. Si BB8 pouvait rougir, il le ferait mais il jubilait sur place.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tenir le temps que la compagnie arrive » s'écria Poe, _Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire _se rassura Poe tandis qu'il continuait d'essayer de semer ses poursuivants.

/*\

Finn et Rey avaient suivis Connix au pas de course. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du poste de commande, Rey aperçu Chewie entrain de ranger une caisse d'armes, elle l'interpela d'un ton sérieux : « Chewie, prépare le Faucon. On part dans un instant ». Chewie laissa de côté ce qu'il faisait et posa ce qu'il semblait être une question. « Je te debrief quand on aura décollé » conclut-elle.

Connix les dirigea vers l'un des écrans qui représentait un radar. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, comme si elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Finn prit la parole, il était plus que tendu et voulait connaître la situation, « Connix que ce passe-t-il ? Poe nous a dit que ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance ! »

Connix se racla la gorge et commença son explication : « Lorsque le X-Wing du général est sorti d'hyperdrive, on a perdu la communication avec ce dernier » L'écran affichait la trajectoire de Poe et s'arrêtait net à proximité de Belsavis.

« First Order, ils doivent bloquer ses communications » siffla-Rey, on pouvait ressentir son inquiétude.

Connix hocha la tête, « C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, suite à ça le X-Wing du général à commencer à transmettre sa position dans un ancien moyen de communication, le même que Rey avait utilisé lors de sa course depuis Exegol ». Rey sourit et se détendit un peu, « Malin ».

« Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Finn, lui n'était pas moins tendu, au contraire. Savoir qu'il avait besoin d'utiliser ce système de communication voulait signifier qu'une chose, _Danger_.

Connix se retourna vers l'écran qui changea plusieurs fois d'emplacement, « **L**'emplacement du général Dameron a changé drastiquement trois fois en peu de temps, on a d'abord pensé à un bug… » expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt trois localisations éloignées de chacune l'une d'entre d'elles.

« Des ricochets… » souffla Finn à lui-même, se rappelant les rapides sauts d'hyperdrive qu'avait effectué Poe avec le Faucon pour semer le First Order. « Ce n'est pas un bug, Poe est en train de faire de petits sauts d'hyperdrive, comme des ricochets pour semer ses poursuivants ! » déclara soudainement Finn, coupant Connix. Rey hocha la tête tandis que l'autre jeune femme le regarda en soupirant.

Elle se râcla la gorge et continua, « Comme je le disais, nous avons _d'abord cru_ que c'était un bug puis nous avons pensé que le général Dameron était en train de réaliser des … ricochets » balayant la main vers Finn pour reprendre son expression. Finn murmura une excuse et invita Connix à poursuivre. « Cependant ces petits sauts consomment énormément d'essence. De plus le général est parti avec un réservoir peu rempli. D'après nos calculs, après son troisième saut, il n'a plus d'essence pour rentrer à la base ou même pour en effectuer un autre saut » dit-elle une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Poe est toujours poursuivie et n'a plus de moyen de s'enfuir ! » s'exclama Rey tandis qu'elle partit en direction du Faucon qui ronronnait, « Pas de temps à perdre, Finn, Chewie et moi, on va le chercher ». Finn hocha la tête et suivi de près son amie, une boule au ventre, inquiet pour Poe. Il était d'accord avec le plan de Rey, rapide et efficace c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« Bonne chance ! » cria Connix alors qu'ils rentraient dans le vaisseau et que la rampe se fermait derrière eux. Rey s'installa habituellement au poste de pilote, Chewi fidèle à son poste de co-pilote, Finn lui s'assit derrière Rey. Il posa sa main sur le siège de devant et le serra, essayant de se détendre et de penser à autre chose que tous les scénarios inimaginables où Poe finissait par mourir devant ses yeux.

Comme si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées, Rey posa sa propre main sur celle de Finn et la serra doucement : « Il va bien, après tout c'est le meilleur pilote de la galaxie » dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les commandes du Faucon et partir en hyperespace avec comme destination les dernières coordonnées fournies par Poe. Finn avala difficilement sa salive, il voulait croire en Rey mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa tête ses foutus scénarios…

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient partis que Rey les prévient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ce qui soulagea légèrement Finn. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Poe, pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour où il voulait lui déclarer ses sentiments, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier jour, le premier instant. Ça lui aurait pris un an à comprendre ses sentiments et à finalement les assumer. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, caresser son visage, ses joues, l'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras lorsque ça n'allait va pas, prendre soin de lui s'il était malade. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, non. Poe n'avait pas le droit de mourir, Finn ne lui pardonnerai pas. Ils allaient le sauver un point c'est tout.

A peine ils étaient sortis d'hyperespace que Finn se leva et se courut vers l'une des tourelles du Faucon. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'atmosphère de la planète, ils se dirigèrent vers une immense cité blanche, ils n'eurent pas vraiment de mal à suivre la piste de Poe, il suffisait de suivre les nombreuses colonnes de fumée noire qui se dégageaient des TIE-Fighters abattus.

Ils survolèrent la ville mais aucune trace du X-Wing de Poe ou même de TIE encore actifs, Finn serra de plus en plus les mannettes de la tourelle, Rey finit par ouvrir un canal. Le système de communication du Faucon était plus puissant que celui d'un X-Wing et puis avec toutes les fonctionnalités ajoutées par Han et Chewie, contourner le brouillage du First Order fut un jeu d'enfant.

« Poe, c'est Rey. Tu me reçois ? » plusieurs secondes s'en suivirent. Tout le monde à bord du Faucon retint son souffle.

« Rey ?! Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix ! » finit par répondre Poe à l'intercom. Il semblait aller bien, un soupir de soulagement se dégagea du vaisseau.

« Poe ça va ? Où est ta position ? » demanda Rey en jetant des coups d'œil de droite à gauche du cockpit.

« Ho tu sais j'ai connu des jours meilleurs » répondu Poe sarcastique, « Hum attend une seconde », il eut un moment de silence puis un puissant bruit de moteur, suivie d'une explosion et un cri de joie de la part du pilote, « Yeah BB on l'a bien eu ! Rey, on arrive, depuis les bas-fonds de la ville ».

Finn plissa les yeux et observa la ville en dessous de lui, incapable de voir le sol. Après quelques secondes il aperçu le X-Wing de son ami, un sourire radieux apparu sur son visage. Cependant il se dit que le vaisseau s'approchait très rapidement. C'est alors qu'il distingua l'escadron qui poursuivait le pilote. Son sourire se transforma en grimace d'inquiétude, l'X-Wing se rapprocha de plus en plus.

« Whoa whoa whoa » répéta Finn en mettant ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger d'un futur impact, cependant le vaisseau du pilote frôla le Faucon, le faisant trembler. « Vous me donnez un p'tit coup de main ? » rigola Poe qui contourna le cargo.

« J'm'y colle ! » Finn repris les commandes de la tourelle et déversa une série de tirs de blaster sur les TIE, en détruisant une dizaine, Finn poussa un cri victorieux, _Prenez ça __**raclures**__ !_

L'escadron brisa sa formation, ne restant plus qu'une poignée de chasseurs. Poe réapparu et cette fois-ci c'était lui qui traquait ses cibles. En quelques secondes il en élimina un premier, puis un deuxième. Une pirouette et c'était un troisième qui mordait la poussière. Rey élimina les deux derniers chasseurs, ils tournèrent un peu dans les airs et se posèrent sur une plateforme en amont.

Poe venait à peine de descendre de son X-Wing que Finn couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, criant son nom. Poe qui avait eu le temps de retirer son casque le laissa tomber par terre et réceptionna Finn. Il dû faire quelques pas en arrière pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Finn serra le pilote dans une étreinte serrée, les bras dans le dos, il pouvait sentir les cheveux du pilote caresser sa joue, ressentir l'odeur de Poe.

« J'étais si inquiet » murmura Finn qui ne voulait pas desserrer son étreinte.

« Je vais bien Buddy, je vais bien » répondit doucement Poe en faisant des ronds avec ses mains dans le dos de son ami pour le rassurer.

Finn fit un pas en arrière pour observer le visage du pilote, ce dernier affichait un sourire radieux, des cheveux en batailles, des yeux aux couleurs sombres qui le regardaient avec douceur mais qui trahissaient une grosse fatigue. Finn attrapa le menton de Poe et tourna son visage dans tous les sens pour l'ausculter. Il commença d'ailleurs à checker le pilote entièrement, provoquant un doux rire chez ce dernier.

« Buddy je n'ai rien je t'assure ! » essaya-t-il mais Finn le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien s'il était blessé quelque part.

Après son rapide examen Finn fut soulagé de n'avoir rien trouvé d'anormal, il semblerait que Poe lui ait dit la vérité. Il le reprit dans ses bras, ce qui ne déplu absolument pas à Poe. Ce dernier reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment et souffler un peu.

Après un moment, Finn recula de nouveau et posa ses mains sur les joues du pilote pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose, d'exprimer ses sentiments mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Poe lui sourit chaleureusement, un sourire si sincère. Finn laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du pilote, le geste était maladroit, timide et Finn sentit son cœur battre comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Mais il embrassait Poe Dameron, le leader de la Résistance, le meilleur pilote de la galaxie et l'homme le plus beau qu'il eut l'occasion de rencontrer.

Poe écarquilla les yeux, son cœur rata un battement, il resta immobile sous le choc. Finn mis fin au baiser et évitant le regard du pilote, se mordant la lève inférieure.

« Désolé je n'aurais pas dû. Je… » commença à s'excuser Finn mais il fut coupé par Poe qui l'embrassa.

Cette fois-ci le baiser était plus intense, plus fougueux, une des mains de Poe atteignit la nuque de Finn pour amplifier leur étreinte, ce dernier lâcha un petit gémissement. Le pilote sourit à l'entente de ce doux son, et voulait l'entendre une nouvelle fois. La deuxième main de Poe se glissa sur la taille de Finn provoquant un deuxième gémissement. Il mit fin à leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Finn tu n'as rien à t'excuser tu m'entends, rien » murmura doucement Poe.

Finn hocha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents et scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, Finn introduisit par instinct sa langue dans la bouche du pilote tandis que sa main se perdit dans sa chevelure désorganisée. Cette fois-ci ce fut Poe qui gémit. Ils avaient tous deux rêvés de ce moment depuis longtemps.

Ils continuèrent plusieurs minutes, sous le doux regard de Rey qui était sur la rampe du Faucon les mains sur les hanches et un sourire radieux sur le visage, Chewie lui transférait de l'essence du Faucon au X-Wing de Poe.

Les amants s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, reposant leur front contre celui de l'autre. « Je t'aime » souffla Finn.

« Je sais » répondit Poe avec un sourire moqueur. Finn s'apprêtait à se plaindre mais Poe embrassa sa tempe.

« Je t'aime aussi Finn, je t'aime tellement ».

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Finn, il était si heureux… Soudainement il senti tout le poids de Poe reposer sur lui, c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ce dernier tremblait, il regarda avec inquiétude son ami. Poe avait les yeux fermés et un sourire satisfait sur le visage mais ses jambes flanchèrent et Finn du retenir Poe.

« Poe ! Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta Finn.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu… » répondit Poe d'une voix faible, Finn l'aida à s'assoir et s'assis à côté de lui en tailleur, les mains sur les hanches du pilote.

Poe le remercia et reposa sa tête contre son épaule, il demanda à Finn comment était sa journée. Finn rit, comparé à celle de Poe la sienne était bien ennuyante mais Poe voulut tout de même la connaître. Finn sourit et lui raconta la discussion qu'il a eu avec Jess et Suralinda.

« Elles vont m'entendre » grommela Poe. Finn secoua la tête :

« Ne soit pas trop dur avec elles, c'est grâce à elles que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser »

« Hum ? Je serais peut-être un peu indulgeant alors » plaisanta Poe, provoquant un rire chez les deux hommes.

Finn glissa sa main dans celle de Poe et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, la main de Poe était agréable, chaude. Finn continua de parler, en évitant évidement le fait qu'il soit sensible à la Force. Finn ne voulait pas encore l'avouer à Poe, un jour mais pas aujourd'hui, c'était suffisamment de révélation pour aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce beau moment.

Poe l'écouta paisiblement, rigolant à quelques moments et finit par prononcer quelques « Hum » avant de s'endormir sereinement sur son épaule. Finn arrêta de parler et écouta la respiration régulière de Poe et l'observa. _Kriff il est adorable quand il dort_. Rey s'approcha silencieusement et demanda si tout allait bien, Finn hocha la tête, elle sourit alors fit semblant de prendre une photo avec ses doigts lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers le vaisseau. Finn rougi**t** quelque peu et embrassa doucement la main de Poe.

Finn et Poe restèrent dans cette position une demi-heure, lorsque Finn caressa doucement la joue de Poe en l'appelant.

« Poe… Poe réveille-toi ».

Poe remua un peu en grimaçant. « Pas envie » se plaignit-il en rapprochant Finn de lui, provoquant un ricanement chez ce dernier.

« Allez Poe, on doit rentrer à la base » murmura doucement Finn en embrassant le nez du pilote.

Poe émit un gémissement plaintif mais finit par se lever.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu peux marcher ? » demanda Finn, les mains sur les côtes du pilote pour l'aider au-cas où. Poe s'étira et un craquement retenti.

« Impect, tu fais un coussin très agréable » déclara Poe abordant un large sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Finn rougis et Poe se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis il le regarda dans les yeux.

« A toute à l'heure » sourit-il alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner vers son vaisseau. Finn lui attrapa la main et la serra.

« Sois prudent ! ».

Poe émit un doux rire, « Buddy c'est ligne droite jusqu'à la base, rien ne peut m'arriver. Et si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais que mon preux chevalier va venir me secourir » répondit-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Tais-toi » railla Finn en souriant, laissant le pilote partir.

Il retourna également dans le Faucon et s'assit dans le cockpit, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Rey se tourna vers lui, les deux mains sur ses joues, les coudes s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de son siège, souriant malicieusement.

« Quoi ?! » finit par dire Finn. Rey secoua la tête.

« Rien, rien… » dit-elle continuant à sourire. Chewie prononça quelques choses que ne comprit pas Finn, son wookie était loin d'être parfait.

Rey pouffa de rire : « C'est exactement ça, Chewie », elle se retourna et commença les procédures pour décoller. Chewie rigola aussi tandis que Finn fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Hum ? »

« Chewie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de si drôle ? »

Rey échangea un regard avec le wookie et gloussa de nouveau.

« Rey ! ».

Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : « Juste la vérité » dit-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur le tableau de bord. Finn grommela quelques choses et croisa les bras, légèrement vexé.

Poe ramassa son casque, le remit sur sa tête et grimpa habilement dans son cockpit, cette sieste fut si agréable, il affichait lui aussi un large sourire. Il s'apprêtait à décoller lorsque BB-8 le taquina :

« Rho tais-toi… » râla Poe en continuant de sourire, BB-8 bipa joyeusement. « C'est vrai Buddy, tu as raison », sur ce il décolla et partit en hyperdrive aux côtés du Faucon millenium.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Je suis très content que ma fic vous plaise ! Vos reviews sont trop mignonnes et me motivent à fond ! Merci !

Petit lemon soft pour ce chapitre ;)

Héhé Almayen comme dans les films j'adore lorsqu'ils jouent sur le fait qu'on ne comprends pas les droïdes et Chewie, ça nous laisse avec notre imagination et je trouve que ça nous immerse encore plus ! Du coup je compte continuer :P

* * *

La guerre continue :

Chapitre 3 : Un premier pas vers une aventure

Le trajet du retour sur Ajan Kloss c'était déroulé sans problème, bien que Finn avait boudé pendant tout le trajet, Rey savait qu'il était vraiment heureux et c'est ce qu'elle ressentait également. Il ne lui avait fallut pas plus de quelques semaines pour remarquer l'attraction mutuelle entre ses deux amis, lorsqu'elle en avait faire part à Rose, cette dernière avait émis un aigu « Je sais ! Ils seraient si mignons ensemble… ».

D'ailleurs à peu près tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient ensembles, même Leia lui avait même posé la question, Rey lui avait affirmé que pour l'instant ils étaient simplement amis. Leia semblait presque déçue de sa réponse et avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de Poe que Rey n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Plusieurs semaines passèrent lorsqu'elle lui proposa même de les aider à se mettre ensemble. Rey avait suggéré que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, après tout elle n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un la pousse dans les bras d'un autre, même si elle ressentait quelque chose pour cette personne.

Leia avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Rey et ne s'en était plus mêlée. Rey sourit mélancoliquement, imaginant la réaction de la femme si elle pouvait les voir s'embrasser et être heureux ensembles.

Elle sortie de ses pensées et manœuvra pour faire atterrir le Faucon avec délicatesse, elle entendit Finn sauter de son siège et se diriger rapidement vers la rampe, provoquant un doux sourire sur le visage de Rey. Elle se tourna vers Chewie lui fit un clin d'œil et tous les deux se mirent à rire.

En descendant du vaisseau, elle observa Finn courir vers Poe avant que tous les deux finirent dans une douce étreinte, Rey était vraiment contente pour eux. Elle s'approcha, voyant Poe sourire et rigoler. Elle affichait elle aussi un sourire mais en vérité elle était inquiète pour le pilote, Chewie lui avait fait part qu'avant qu'il ajoute de l'essence dans l'X-Wing de Poe, ses réverses étaient plus que critiques, 3 minutes de plus et il aurait vidé ses dernières réserves et serait tombé en chute libre.

Poe venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort certaine, Rey les entoura de ses petits bras, provoquant un doux rire chez les deux hommes qui l'acceptèrent dans leur étreinte. Les câlins collectifs étaient devenus une sorte d'habitude, et une superbe habitude d'après Rey. Elle recula un peu et observa le pilote, il semblait exténué, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux : « Poe tu as sale mine » lâcha Rey sans prévenir.

Poe grimaça mais Finn acquiesça : « Elle n'a pas tort, tu as sérieusement besoin de te reposer ».

Le pilote s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Rey et Finn croisèrent les bras et le regardèrent sévèrement, « Je ne vais rien dire parce que vous m'avez sauvé tout à l'heure, estimez-vous chanceux ! » déclara Poe un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Rey et Finn hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite de manière désapprobatrice, « Tu dois te reposer Poe » déclara Finn en caressant tendrement le bras du pilote. Poe finit par acquiescer, ce qui étonna Rey. C'était bien la première fois que Poe n'argumentait pas, cela rassura autant Rey que cela l'inquiéta.

Cependant ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, « Mais avant je dois faire un rapport » dit-il d'un air plus sérieux. « Poe ! » s'insurgeât Finn.

« Ce qu'on craignait est vrai, le First Order se regroupe et s'organise. Ils se sont jetés sur moi à l'instant même où je suis sorti d'hyperdrive, je ne crois pas à un espion. Trop peu de personne était au courant, je pense que je suis juste arrivé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Avant de m'échapper j'ai vu trois Destroyers, il va falloir agir et vite si on ne veut pas recommencer les erreurs de la Rebellion » déclara Poe d'un ton solennel.

Finn attrapa doucement la main du pilote, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement déclarer : « Okay… Mais après tu te reposes », Poe allait répondre mais Finn ne coupa, « Ce n'est pas discutable ».

Le pilote lui sourit tendrement et ils se mirent en route vers le centre de commande. A leur arrivée plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent rapidement de Poe pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Une fois qu'il eut fini de rassurer Kaydel, Larma et Rose, Poe demanda de rassembler les commandants et officiers pour faire un briefing.

En attendant que tout le monde arrive, Rose se glissa aux côtés de Rey et lui murmura « C'est moi ou Finn et Poe se tenaient la main quand vous êtes arrivés ? », Rey lui sourit chaleureusement et lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé.

Rose ne put retenir un petit cri excité, elle appela « discrètement » Finn qui regardait avec attention son amant, il tourna alors la tête vers son amie. Cette dernière lui montra ses deux pouces en l'air avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Finn ne compris pas au premier abord et haussa les épaules en grimaçant d'incompréhension. Rose pointa discrètement Poe de la tête, puis Finn du doigt et imita un baiser baveux. Finn écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir fortement, il tourna la tête pour regarder tout sauf Rose et se râcla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tout va bien Finn ? » demanda Poe qui s'était arrêter dans son briefing dû au raclement de gorge de son amant, Finn regarda dans sa direction et se rendit compte que tout le centre de commandement le regardait inquiet.

Un vite coup d'œil vers Rose et Rey qui tentaient de retenir un fou rire, il commença à paniquer, il se remit à rougir et chercha désespérément une excuse. « Finn ? » appela Poe qui s'était approché d'un pas, l'air soucieux.

Finn déglutit avant de prendre la parole avec une petite voix, « Hum ? Je vais bien, un peu fatigué c'est tout. On peut continuer » Finn se gratta le derrière de sa tête, se mordant la joue.

« Okay, ne t'inquiète pas ça ne devrait pas être très long » répondit Poe rassuré avant de reprendre ses explications.

Finn lui jeta un regard assassin à Rose qui avait les mains jointes, lui demandant pardon de loin avec un sourire gêné. Finn roula des yeux et fit signe à Rose qui lui pardonnait, cette dernière lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et il se refocalisa sur Poe.

/*\

Le briefing dura bien une trentaine de minutes, les officiers et commandants commencèrent à s'éparpiller, ils avaient leurs missions. Poe soupira de fatigue et ferma les yeux justes une seconde, Finn et Rey avaient raison, il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les commandants Kaydel Connix et Larma D'Acy s'étaient rapprochées : « Général, pour la mission de reconnaissance proche du système de Belsavis vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux passer d'abord par le noyau ou investir dans la Bordure Extérieur ? »

Poe réfléchit quelques instants, _Tant pis je me reposerais plus tard_, « Passer par le noyau serait plus rapide mais les espions du First Order pourraient nous repérer plus rapidement. Je pense qu'on aura plus de chances dans la Bordure Extérieur même si cela risque de nous prendre plus de temps… »

Connix acquiesça et d'Acy prit la parole, « Nos réserves d'essence ont radicalement baissé après l'assaut d'Exegol, il va falloir s'en procurer et vite. Maintenant que le First Order est celui qui se cache, cela devrait être plus simple de trouver un acheteur. Par où voulez vous que je commence mes recherches ? »

Poe s'apprêta à répondre quand il sentit deux bras entourer son bras gauche, il se tourna pour voir Finn qui affichait un sourire, « Désolé mais le Général Dameron a besoin de repos ! » annonça-t-il. Poe allait argumenter quand il sentit deux autres mains attraper son bras droit, « C'est exact, vous lui poserez vos questions demain » déclara Rey à sa droite.

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Rey et Finn le tirèrent en arrière. Il tenta vainement de ralentir avec ses pieds sans succès. « Finn ! Rey ! Posez-moi, je peux marcher ! J'ai pas fini ! » tenta Poe en se débattant. « Nop » répondirent en chœur les deux amis sans ralentir d'un iota.

Connix et D'Acy regardèrent à la fois choquées et amusées leur général s'éloigner de force.

Poe grogna et tenta de se libérer en gigotant, ce qui ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte qu'il subissait. Il finit par soupirer et se laisser traîner. Des trois c'était celui le moins musclé, il faut dire qu'entre Finn qui avait l'habitude de l'entraînement intensif du First Order et avait donc un corps d'apollon. Et Rey avec son entraînement Jedi extrême, c'était sûrement elle la plus développée physiquement…

Poe afficha tout de même un léger sourire, amusé par la situation. Finn et Rey le trainèrent jusqu'à ses quartiers. Rey sourit, « Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, reposez-vous bien » dit-elle malicieusement en s'éloignant en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Dés que Rey fut assez loin, Poe sauta sur les lèvres de Finn, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ce dernier y répondit avec autant d'énergie, leurs langues commencèrent un ballet intense. Poe posa sa main sur la nuque de Finn, amplifiant le baiser. Il ne se laisserait jamais d'embrasser Finn, ses lèvres étaient si douces.

Il recula pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais tira Finn pour ne pas briser leur étreinte. Ils rentrèrent à reculons dans sa chambre, ils faillirent trébucher sur des outils que Poe avait nonchalamment laissés au sol. Provoquant un doux rire chez les deux hommes, ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla Finn, fixant Poe dans les yeux.

« Je sais » répondit Poe d'un sourire triomphant, « Mais toi tu es splendide » ajouta-t-il avec une voix suave.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Poe glissa une main sur les hanches de Finn et se dernier frémit. Il s'arrêta une seconde, il ne connaissait pas l'expérience de Finn dans ce domaine. Les Stormtroopers s'embrassèrent-ils ? Avaient-ils des relations amoureuses ou sexuelles ? Poe pouvait dire que Finn était plutôt inexpérimenté niveau baiser, un peu maladroit mais c'était terriblement mignon.

« Je suis le premier à t'embrasser ? » demanda subitement Poe.

Finn recula un peu surpris de la question, « Heu oui… Enfin non, Rose m'a embrassé mais c'était _très_ différent… »

« Rose t'a embrassé ?! » demande Poe limite choqué.

« Oui à la bataille de Crait, c'est une longue histoire… Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? » demande Finn en laissant ses bras parcourir le dos du pilote.

Poe hocha la tête, « Non mais je suis presque jaloux de ne pas être ton premier » répondit Poe un sourire moqueur.

« Parce que moi je suis le premier à t'embrasser ? » provoqua Finn.

Poe ricana doucement, il avait eu _beaucoup_ d'homme dans son lit, il avait perdu le compte il y a des années. Finn poussa alors Poe qui tomba sur le lit, « C'est pas drôle Dameron » déclara Finn en montant à son tour sur le lit, au-dessus du pilote.

Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il embrassa doucement Finn.

« Du coup tu n'as jamais… »

« Non »

« Et tu t'es déjà… ? » demanda Poe, mimant de sa main un va et viens.

Finn rougis et s'assit sur le pilote, « C'est quoi cette question ?! » déclara Finn gêné.

Poe sous lui sourit doucement, « Je veux juste savoir ce que tu connais. Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoique ce soit » dit-il avec sincérité et bienveillance.

« Hum » répondit Finn toujours légèrement vexé.

« Du coup tu t'es déjà… ? » redemanda Poe d'un sourire narquois.

« Oui ! Oui je me suis déjà masturbé ! » demanda Finn exaspéré, « Content ? ».

« Hum voyons voir, je suis au lit avec un homme magnifique qui s'est déjà branlé, évidement que je suis content » de moqua Poe avant d'embrasser Finn.

Finn mordit la lèvre inférieure de Poe, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. « Idiot » lâcha Finn alors que ses mains commencèrent à dézipper la fermeture de la tenue de pilote de Poe.

Ce dernier glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de l'homme assis sur lui et caressa son torse musclé, il pouvait ressentir le cœur de Finn battre la chamade. Il trouva l'un des tétons de Finn et le pinça doucement, provoquant un long gémissement.

Poe attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Finn et le souleva, Finn leva les bras et le bout de tissu fini dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Poe s'arrêta une seconde pour observer Finn torse nu. _Kriff, il est magnifique._ Poe avait eu beaucoup d'occasion d'observer Finn torse nu, et a chaque fois c'était un régal pour les yeux. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était différent, il pouvait le toucher, le caresser, tracer les muscles saillant de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Poe attrapa les hanches de Finn et le fit basculer, Poe était à présent au-dessus de Finn. Il plongea sur le coup dénudé de l'homme et commença à le lécher, le mordiller, provoquant des gémissements et petits cris aigus. Finn lui avait ses mains perdues dans la chevelure de Poe, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum.

Après un moment, Poe commença à descendre, faisant des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. La respiration de Finn était rapide, les yeux fixés sur Poe. Ce dernier passa son nombril et fit face au début de son pantalon, une large bosse apparente en dessous de la taille, Poe plongea son regard dans le sien, demandant son autorisation. Finn acquiesça rapidement, Poe en sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, le pantalon de Finn rejoignit son t-shirt. On pouvait clairement voir que le sexe de Finn était bien à l'étroit dans sa dernière prison de tissus.

Poe allait y remédier lorsque Finn le fit basculer en l'embrassant sauvagement, après tout c'était injuste, lui était en caleçon alors que l'homme à la peau caramel avait encore tout son équipement de pilotage.

Retirer la combinaison en étant sur Poe fut plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait mais au bout d'une minute ou deux il y arriva enfin, provoquant un rire chez le pilote. « Impatient ? » provoqua Poe tandis que Finn se débarrassait de son t-shirt.

Finn embrassa le pectoral du pilote tandis que ses mains glissaient sur son ventre musclé, « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve » marmonna Finn entre deux baiser. La peau du pilote était sucrée…délicieuse. La respiration de Poe était rauque sous ses caresses mais il parvient à placer : « Hum j'attends ça depuis que tu as enlevé ton casque sur ce Destroyer » plaisanta Poe.

Finn remonta pour être face à Poe, « Et pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai libéré ? Tu étais de loin le prisonnier le plus sexy » rebondi Finn un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Poe scella leurs lèvres puis le fit basculer une nouvelle fois et plongea vers le bassin de Finn traçant son chemin avec sa langue, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

Arrivé devant l'imposante bosse cachant l'entrejambe de Finn, Poe retira le dernier bout de tissus de ce dernier et put observer le sexe gonflé de Finn, gorgée de semence pré-séminal. Poe se lécha les lèvres et se rapprocha petite à petit de la verge suppliante.

« Ça va ? On peut ralentir les choses si tu veux » préféra demander Poe.

Finn hocha négativement la tête, levant ses hanches pour rapprocher son sexe du pilote. Poe afficha un sourire narquois, « Toujours impatient à ce que je vois » dit-il reculant un peu, torturant Finn.

« Poe » supplia Finn à bout de souffle.

Poe ricana, _Kriff il est magnifique._ Comment pouvait-il refuser après ça ? Il se pencha et lécha en longueur le sexe de Finn. Ce dernier poussa un puissant gémissement et frémit. Poe passa la langue sur le gland et le lécha avidement puis il finit enfin par sucer entièrement la verge de l'homme à la peau sombre.

Finn émit un cri de surprise, il serra les draps, ses doigts de pied repliés. Poe commença par un va et viens lent puis accéléra de plus en plus, les gémissements de Finn s'amplifièrent. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, la tête en arrière, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour réduire ses gémissements.

Soudainement Poe s'arrêta et recula, Finn geignit. Le pilote attrapa la main que Finn avait plaqué et la retira, « Je veux entendre à quel point tu aimes ça » lui murmura-t-il chaleureusement. Finn eut le souffle coupé et encore une fois ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Poe sourit satisfait et repris son occupation, cette fois-ci Finn se retint plus et laissa échapper des gémissements ainsi quedes supplices « Poe … Fuck… ».

Après quelques instants, Poe accéléra une nouvelle fois, « Poe…Poe…Poe… POE » cria Finn tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de son amant.

Finn baissa les yeux et observa Poe avaler entièrement sa semence puis se relever un peu. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, quelques mèches coller sur son front à cause de la sueur, les yeux fixés sur lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage. « Splendide » lâcha Finn, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Poe qui se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai pu entendre que ça t'a plu ».

Finn repris un peu sa respiration avant de répondre, « C'était meilleur que dans mes rêves ».

Poe cala sa tête sur son épaule « On me le dit souvent ».Finn roula des yeux tandis que Poe commença à fermer les siens mais il les réouvrit immédiatement accompagné d'un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main puissante attraper sa queue à travers son pantalon.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » demanda rhétoriquement Finn.

Avant que Poe ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Finn lui avait retiré son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Observant le sexe gonflé du pilote, Poe s'appuya sur ses coudes, « Tu es sûr Finn ? Tu n'es pas obligé de… » Poe haleta bruyamment, l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase.

Finn avait plongé sur l'entrejambe agonisant sans hésitation, et commença à le sucer, de rapides va et viens. Poe gémit, se laissant tomber, une main parcourant les cheveux de son amant.

« Finn… Tes dents… » couina le pilote.

Finn ouvrit plus la bouche et fit plus attention, marmonnant une excuse il reprit ses va et viens. Poe poussa un long gémissement.

« Kriff, c'est parfait Finn » marmonna Poe entre ses geignements.

Finn était ravi, entendre Poe gémir, se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses, c'était un rêve. Rapidement, la respiration de Poe s'accéléra « Finn… Je vais bientôt… » prévint Poe d'une voix faible.

Finn se retira, avant que Poe puisse se plaindre, il attrapa fermement la verge lubrifiée par sa salive et entama un mouvement saccadé. Finn profita de la vue absolument magnifique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Poe la tête en arrière, suppliant son nom, une main entrelacée dans celle de Finn. Ce dernier mordilla lobe du pilote lui arracha un cri de plaisir « Vas-y jouit pour moi Babe » lui murmura sensuellement.

Poe jouit dans un hurlement de plaisir, Finn s'effondra à ses côtés. Tous les deux tentèrent de reprendre leur respiration à un rythme convenable.

Après plusieurs minutes, Poe embrassa doucement Finn, « Tu es doué ! ».

« Hum, j'apprends du meilleur » répondit Finn en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux marrons qu'il trouvaitmagnifique.

« C'est vrai » répondit avec un petit rire Poe.

Après s'être nettoyés, Finn et Poe plongèrent dans le lit, complétement épuisés. Poe posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, « Bonne nuit Finn »

« Bonne nuit Poe », Finn jouait doucement avec quelques mèches rebelles du pilote. « Je t'aime » dit-il avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit Poe juste avant s'endormir.

Finn resta éveillé quelques minutes, profitant de la douce musique que la respiration régulière de Poe provoquait, sentant son souffle caresser le haut de son torse. Finn voulait rester dans cette position toute sa vie, pas de guerre, de First Order. Juste Poe et lui ensembles…

Finn s'endormi sur cette heureuse pensée.

/*\

Finn se réveilla lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma quelques secondes plus tard. L'esprit embrumé, Finn parcourut du regard la pièce sombre mais ne vit rien. Il devait être encore tard vu l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée, Poe n'avait pas bougé, sa tête posée sur son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains était plaquée contre ses abdos.

Finn se cala un peu plus contre Poe et referma les yeux, se disant que quelqu'un avait surement dû se tromper de chambre.

Il sentit la torpeur l'emporter lorsqu'il ressentit soudainement un poids imposant au bout du lit. Finn sursauta et ouvrit les yeux alarmés, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, faisant râler Poe.

Au pied du lit se trouvait BB8 qui regardait Finn, « BB ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Finn à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller le pilote.

Le droïde se mit à biper rapidement, comme s'il engueulait Finn, il sortit même son teaser et menaça le jeune homme.

« BB tu as grillé un circuit ?! » cria Finn en s'asseyant, quelque peu paniqué.

Bien que Poe lui avait appris la base du binaire, il était trop fatigué et BB-8 parlait trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il attrapa l'épaule de Poe et la secoua rapidement.

« Poe, Poe ! BB-8 est devenu fou ! », le droïde en question s'approcha apparemment vexer, prêt à électrocuter Finn.

Poe poussa un gémissement plaintif, s'étira légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, « Hummm, je faisais un super rêve… » puis bailla bruyamment.

BB-8 voyant le pilote se réveiller, il rangea son taser et recula un peu, Poe se frotta les yeux, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il l'esprit clairement encore embrouillé.

« C'est BB-8 ! Il est monté sur le lit et m'a menacéde m'électrocuter ! » déclara Finn en pointant du doigt le droïde tout mignon.

Poe tourna la tête vers l'astromécano un sourcil levé, « C'est vrai buddy ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

BB-8 se justifia auprès du pilote et ce dernier soupira, Finn regarda son amant, n'ayant rien compris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Poe se frotta les yeux, traduisant rapidement ce qu'avait dis BB.

« Il dit qu'il est content de nous voir enfin ensembles et accepte même que tu partages « notre » lit mais tu l'as vexé quand tu as insinué qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici » dit-il d'un ton las.

« Nôtre lit ? » demanda Finn, « Tu veux dire que BB-8 dors avec toi ? »

« Yep »

« Et que je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec vous deux ? »

« Yep »

Finn resta bouche bée, il trouva le fait que BB dorme avec Poe extrêmement mignon mais pas du tout pratique pour lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient une sorte de relation père/amis – fils/amis mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Surtout que Poe ne semblait pas vouloir changer sur ce point.

Ce dernier voyant son amant trop réfléchir pour une heure aussi tardive déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, « Ne t'inquiète pas, BB va faire des efforts et être sympa. N'est-ce pas BB ? ».

Le droïde bipa doucement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, retournons-nous coucher tu veux bien ? » demanda Poe déposant un autre baiser.

« Heu... Okay » répondit Finn quelque peu déconcerné par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais trop fatigué pour résister à la proposition de Poe.

Ils se remirent en position et BB-8 s'installa dans son coin du lit, Finn observa l'astromécano avec suspections jusqu'à que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

/*\

Quelques heures plus tard…

Finn sentit quelque chose le pousser sur le côté, il ne fit pas attention jusqu'à cela se reproduise avec plus d'énergie. Finn grommela et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Il aperçu BB-8 entrain d'essayer de se faufiler entre lui et Poe, évitant soigneusement de toucher le pilote et poussant nonchalamment le plus jeune des deux. Le droïde ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que son manège avait réveiller ce dernier et essaya de nouveau de pousser Finn pour se caler confortablement contre le pilote comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Finn jura, il n'allait pas laisser BB-8 faire et l'empêcher de câliner Poe. « BB8 ! » murmura farouchement Finn.

Le droïde fit un mouvement qui ressembla le plus possible à un sursaut, « Ça suffit ! » continua d'engueuler Finn.

Sans demander son reste BB-8 rebroussa chemin et se logea de nouveau dans son coin du lit, sous le regard furieux de Finn. Une fois que ce dernier fut sûr que BB-8 ne bougerait plus, il passa les mains sur les hanches de Poe et le rapprocha le plus près possible de lui, tout en regardant BB-8 un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Poe se rapprocha docilement et se cala confortablement son amant. Si BB-8 pouvait lancer des éclairs depuis son objectif, il le ferait. Finn content de son manège se rendormit et cette fois-ci rien ne vint le déranger.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous ai plu ! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez du comportement de BB-8 !

Sur ce à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Content que tout le aime ai apprécié BB-8. Finn et lui n'ont pas fini de se chamailler !

Un grand merci à IceWolfy99 et Cybelia pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent à continuer !

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 4 qui est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu haha !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

La guerre continue :

Chapitre 4 : Une question intéressante

Finn se réveilla doucement, Poe s'était retourné durant la nuit et lui tournait à présent le dos mais restait blotti contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches du pilote, et déposa un doux baiser sur le cou de ce dernier, en évitant soigneusement la chaîne qui maintenait l'anneau de sa mère, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Laissant les cheveux de Poe lui chatouiller le nez, il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Il laissa ses pensées diverger vers l'anneau du pilote, il lui avait dit qu'il avait appartenu à sa mère et que depuis sa mort il le portait au cou. Poe lui avait avoué qu'il avait l'espoir de trouver la bonne personne pour la lui confier. Finn avait trouvé ça incroyablement romantique et beau…

Au bout d'un moment Poe remua quelque peu et commença à se réveiller, Finn embrassa la tempe du pilote, puis la joue et continua jusqu'à l'épaule. Provoquant un doux rire chez ce dernier, « Hey » marmonna Poe en tournant la tête vers son amant.

« Hey » répondu Finn avec un sourire avant de sceller ses lèvres avec celles de Poe.

Après leur baiser, Finn recula faisant une grimace, provoquant un ricanement chez le pilote, « Haleine de matin » l'informa-t-il. Finn ouvrit la bouche et sortit un « Ho », Poe pencha la tête « C'est si terrible que ça que tu ne veux plus m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il avec un visage indéchiffrable.

« Jamais ! » répondit immédiatement Finn avant de l'embrasser pour le prouver. C'était différent et légèrement moins agréable qu'hier mais il ne se lasserai jamais d'embrasser Poe.

Le pilote se retourna pour être dans une position plus agréable sans briser leur étreinte. Lorsqu'ils furent à court d'oxygène ils se séparèrent, « Quelle heure est-il ? » demande soudainement Poe.

Avant que Finn ne puisse répondre, BB-8 leur donna l'heure, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le droïde qui les regardait dans un coin du lit. Finn avait complètement oublié la présence de l'astromécano, « Thanks Buddy » répondit Poe avant de s'étirer bruyamment, « Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas aussi bien dormi » ajouta-il un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Finn répondit au sourire du pilote même s'il était inquiet, Poe travaillait trop à ses yeux. Depuis qu'il était devenu Général c'était pire, courte nuit, toujours un datapad dans les mains… Cependant il avait passé une nuit très agréable, si on mettait de côté BB8, il s'approcha du pilote un sourire narquois sur le visage. Une de ses mains parcouru le torse musclé de Poe, continuant son chemin vers son pubis, « Tu as encore le temps de te détendre encore un peu avant de travailler, général ? » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Le sourire de Poe s'amplifia, posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme, « Avec toi toujours, général ». Tout en embrassant le pilote, Finn glissa sa main contre l'entrejambe de ce dernier et attrapa doucement ses bourses. Provoquant un gémissement étouffé de la part de Poe, il en profita pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ce dernier gémit plus fort. Finn commença à se décaler pour être au-dessus du pilote lorsque son pied rencontra quelque chose de dur, Finn s'arrêta soudainement, s'écartant du pilote. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda Poe surpris.

Finn rougis un peu et lui murmura « BB-8 est toujours là… ». Poe fit une grimace d'étonnement et souris, gêné, « Bien vu ». Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le droïde qui les observait silencieusement, la tête légèrement penchée. Poe s'approcha un peu de l'astromécano, « Hey Buddy, tu peux aller faire un tour dehors ? Passer un p'tit moment avec Rey peut être ? » demanda gentiment Poe en gratouillant la cuirasse du droïde.

BB-8 agacé, répondit à Poe, Finn se dit qu'il devait reprendre ses cours de binaire, surtout s'il allait vivre avec BB-8 au quotidien, il aurait besoin de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent…

Poe resta bouche bée quelques secondes, choqué par les dire de son droïde, « BB ! Je … Tu… Dehors ! », déclara Poe en pointant du doigt de la porte.

BB-8 commença une réponse mais Poe repris, « BeeBee … » dit-il d'un ton menaçant en fronçant les sourcils. BB-8 comprit que s'il continuait il aurait des problèmes, il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre sans demander son reste.

Poe soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, Finn qui avait assisté à la scène silencieusement caressa le bras du pilote, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Hum ? »

« BB-8 »

« Ho ? Heu… rien rien » répondit Poe gêné évitant soudainement le regard de son amant.

« Poe ? » demanda Finn qui se rapprochait du pilote, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui garde des secrets et il pouvait être _très_ persuasif.

« Oublions BeeBee et reprenons là où on s'est arrêté ? » tenta Poe en embrassant Finn.

Finn répondit au baiser mais n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser tomber, il se retrouva au-dessus du pilote et lui caressa gentiment les bras. Poe ne remarqua rien jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard, il se retrouva les bras au-dessus de la tête, fermement maintenu par Finn.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que disait BB-8 ? » voyant que Poe refusait toujours de répondre Finn l'embrassait doucement avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille : « Ne m'oblige pas à te faire parler, général ».

Poe émit un rire, « Beaucoup on essayer avant toi, général » provoqua-t-il un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Finn émis un sourire sadique et laissa la main libre glisser sur les côtes du pilote, ce dernier frissonna. C'est alors que Finn commença sans pitié à chatouiller le pilote.

« Finn … Finn ! Arrête… Je… » cria Poe entre des fous rire incontrôlables. Il gigota dans tous les sens, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du jeune à califourchon sur lui sans succès.

Après une dizaine de secondes Finn s'arrêta, laissant Poe reprendre son souffle, « Prêt à parler ? » demanda Finn en observant méticuleusement le pilote.

« Tu… perds… ton …temps » déclara Poe entre de grande bouffer d'air.

« Mauvaise réponse, général » répondit Finn avant de recommencer les chatouilles.

Finn chatouilla pendant plus d'une minute le pilote, ce dernier riait aux éclats incapables de se contrôler, n'ayant même plus de force pour se débattre. Il finit par supplier Finn, « S'il te plaît… Stop ! … Je vais… tout te dire… Je t'en…supplie ! »

Finn s'arrêta, satisfait. Poe ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière et de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Finn posa de doux baiser sur le torse de Poe en attendant qu'il soit de nouveau capable d'articuler convenablement.

Au bout d'un moment, Poe lâcha : « Tu es sadique, tu le sais ? ».

« Ça m'arrive » répondit Finn en embrassant Poe, glissant la langue dans la bouche du pilote. Après le baiser, Poe avança ses lèvres pour continuer mais Finn recula, « Ha ha, d'abord ce qu'a dit BeeBee ».

Poe râla et soupira en fermant les yeux, « Okay… » il se racla la gorge, « D'après BB-8, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se tourne mutuellement autour qu'il aurait gagné le droit de regarder nos batifolages s'il en a envie… » Finn resta quelque peu interloqué, BB-8 avait une sacrée personnalité, apprendre à vivre avec lui allait être plus compliqué que prévu…

« Et que de tout façon il m'avait vu faire bien pire avec des gens bien moins recommandable que toi… » conclut Poe en rougissant un peu et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Finn se mit à rire, « Hey ce n'est pas drôle ! » se défendit Poe.

Finn l'embrassa amoureusement, « Si c'est plutôt drôle. Et point positif BB-8 pense que je suis un amant recommandable ! » sourit Finn. Provoquant un rire commun chez les deux hommes.

Une fois calmés, ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant d'être gênés par l'astromécano.

/*\

« Alors ? » demanda Rey les yeux complices

Finn avait déclaré à Poe qu'il allait tenir compagnie à Rey pendant son entrainement tandis que le pilote avait prévu plusieurs meetings avec différents commandants. Finn avait déposé un baiser sur la joue mal rasé du pilote avant partir rejoindre Rey.

« Quoi ? » demanda Finn ne comprenant pas la question de son amie.

« Vous l'avez fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? » tenta Finn mal à l'aise.

« Tu as totalement couché avec Poe ! » s'écria Rey un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de Rey, « Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! ».

Rey retira le doigt de Finn, les yeux pétillants, « Ho arrête ! Tu as couché avec l'homme le plus sexy de la Résistance ». Finn se mit à fortement rougir, il suppose qu'il a effectivement couché avec l'homme le plus sexy de la Résistance…

« C'était bien ? » continua Rey sur sa lancé.

« Parfait… » déclara Finn un sourire bête sur le visage tandis qu'il se rappelait ce matin.

« Je suis si contente pour vous deux ! » déclara Rey en commençant à s'étirer, « Tu lui as dit que tu es sensible à la Force ? ».

Finn effaça son sourire, « Non… ».

Rey soupira « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ! »

Finn se mordit la bouche, Poe lui avait parlé une seule fois de ce que Kylo Ren lui avait fait subir sur le Finaliser. Il lui avait décrit ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Ren avait infiltré son esprit, Finn eut des sueurs froides rien qu'en l'écoutant. Depuis Poe n'avait plus ou moins confiance en la Force et du coup Finn ne voulait pas lui imposer un amant capable de l'utiliser…

Cependant il ne savait pas si Rey était au courant, connaissant Poe, pratiquement personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait subis…

« Je veux lui faire la surprise ! Lui montrer quand je pourrais faire léviter des rochers immenses ! » s'exclama Finn en imitant Rey lorsqu'elle utilisait la Force.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis mais c'était mieux ainsi, du moins pour l'instant…

Rey lui sourit, « Okay du coup commençons l'entrainement ! »

« A vos ordres, maître ! » répondit Finn se mettant au garde à vous. Il reçut une tape dans l'épaule puis ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à s'entrainer.

/*\

Poe discutait avec plusieurs commandants sur quelle stratégie employer pour neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute le First Order, lorsqu'il remarqua un X-Wing les survoler et se poser avec agilité. Poe s'excusa au près des commandants et s'empressa de se rapprocher du X-Wing, une mine inquiète. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'X-Wing, c'était Karé Kun, membre du Black Squadron et veuve du très regretté Snap…

Karé était partie annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la mère de Snap, Poe n'eut pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec elle, il se portait responsable pour la mort de son ami. S'il avait été plus prévoyant, s'il leur avait donné plus d'espoir, s'il avait éliminé plus de TIE il aurait peut-être pu sauver son ami.

Il s'approcha du vaisseau tandis que Karé sortait du cockpit et retirait son casque, elle avait sale mine. De grosses cernes sous les yeux, le regard un peu vide, « Karé » cria Poe avant de l'enlacer chaleureusement.

Cette dernière accepta l'étreinte à cœur joie, « Poe… » souffla-t-elle, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse du pilote, attrapant fermement sa veste, elle partit en profond sanglots. Poe posa doucement une main sur la tête de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre main faisait des petits ronds pour la calmer. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à qu'elle fut apaisée.

« Il me manque tellement … » dit-elle au bout d'un moment en reniflant.

« Moi aussi Karé, moi aussi… » répondit Poe en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

« On… venait de se marier… » murmura Karé, sentant les larmes revenir à la charge…

« Je suis désolé Karé, tellement désolé… » lâcha Poe en fermant les yeux, honteux de ses erreurs.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Poe, on connaissait les risques quand on… »

« J'aurais dû faire plus attention, mieux me préparer… » coupa Poe serrant les dents.

Karé recula pour observer un Poe rongé par les regrets, elle hallucina. Il ne pouvait pas se reprocher la mort de Snap, ni celles des autres résistants ce n'était aucunement de sa faute.

« Poe, ce n'est pas ta faute » tenta calmement Karé posant une main rassurant sur la joue du pilote.

« En quoi ce n'est pas ma faute ?! » Poe haussa le ton, énervé non contre Karé mais contre lui-même, « Je suis celui qui ai mis au point ce plan désastreux, c'est moi qui vous ai poussé à cet abattoir, vous demandant de vous battre à 1 contre 100 ! Je vous ai sacrifié pour gagner du temps ! Je- » cracha Poe les poings si serrés qu'il en tremblait.

Karé avait froncé les sourcils pendant le monologue de Poe et l'interrompit en lui assimilant une claque qui résonna. Poe s'était brutalement arrêté, il retourna la tête vers Karé une grimace de choc sur le visage.

Karé afficha un sourire gêné, « Désole général mais c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire taire » dit-elle d'un ton léger avec de reprendre une mine sérieuse. « Poe, tu as fait de ton mieux. Aucun de nous ne savait ce qui nous attendait sur Exegol, on était le dernier espoir de la galaxie et on a gagné… Avec un certain prix… » Kalé souffla en tremblant et Poe lui laissa le temps de continuer, « Mais on a gagné, Snap ne voudrait pas que tu t'infliges ça… Tu dois te pardonner, okay ? Fais-le pour Snap, okay ? » déclara Karé en prenant les mains du pilote et faisant des petits cercles avec ses pouces. Elle affichait un doux sourire même si des larmes courraient silencieusement sur ses pommettes.

Poe déglutit et serra doucement les mains de la jeune femme, « Okay, je vais essayer » répondit-il un léger sourire triste sur le visage. Il enlaça de nouveau la pilote, « Merci Karé… »

Karé gloussa légèrement, « Non, merci à toi, Poe Dameron, merci pour tout ».

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes avant d'être rejoint par Suralinda et Jess. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensembles, les trois jeunes femmes harcelant le pilote à propos de Finn et de sa relation avec lui.

/*\

Plusieurs jours passèrent, à présent toute la base était au courant de la nouvelle relation que partageaient Poe et Finn, il faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour se cacher. Tout le monde était content pour eux, lâchant de nombreux « Aww » lors de moments mignons qui mettait un peu Finn mal à l'aise, rougissant à chaque fois tandis que Poe en rigolait doucement.

Finn et Poe vivaient la parfaite romance, ils mangeaient ensembles, dormaient ensembles, s'embrassant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Enfin du point de vue de Poe, tout se passait à merveille, pour Finn c'était plus compliqué. Outre le fait qu'il mentait au pilote tous les jours au sujet de son entraînement avec Rey, BB-8 lui menait la vie dure.

Lorsque Poe regardait, Finn et BB-8 était les meilleurs amis du monde mais dès que le pilote tournait le dos, c'était une guerre sans pitié. Rien que l'autre jour, Poe, Finn et BB-8 étaient partis se balader dans la jungle d'Ajan Kloss. Un moment BB-8 voulait marcher entre les deux hommes mais Finn était amoureusement collé contre Poe. BB-8 avait alors discrètement roulé sur le pied du jeune homme, ce dernier avait trébuché et s'était sévèrement foulé la cheville.

BB-8 aurait jubilé si les vingt minutes qui avaient suivies la chute de Finn n'avaient été Poe qui massait amoureusement la cheville douloureuse de son amant… À la suite de cet « accident » ils avaient fait demi-tour pour rentrer à la base. Tandis que Poe regardait le sommet des immenses arbres qui les entouraient, Finn avait poussé BB-8 dans une flaque boueuse pour venger sa cheville.

L'astromécano avait été entièrement recouvert de boue et il avait été furieux, Finn n'avait pu profiter de sa vengeance bien longtemps car une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés, Poe avait passé plus d'une heure à récurer le droïde. Ce dernier avait même eu le droit à un bain d'huile… Cependant Finn adorait passer du temps avec son amant et les chamailleries avec BB-8 l'amusait plus qu'autre chose…

De plus, Rey disait qu'il était un élève très prometteur, il parvenait à présent à ressentir la Force simplement en fermant les yeux. La veille, il avait même réussi à bouger un petit rocher, il avait sauté de joie accompagnée de Rey. Aujourd'hui, cependant ni Rey ou lui ne put s'entrainer, ils venaient de recevoir des informations capitales de plusieurs agents dispersés dans la galaxie. Le First Order se rassemblait et on connaissait la position d'un de leurs rassemblements.

Poe avait convoqué les agents les plus gradés pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Ils passèrent toute la journée en réunion et même lorsque tout le monde était parti, Poe continuait à réfléchir à différentes approches imaginables. Finn dû jouer de ses charmes pour réussir à éloigner Poe du centre de commandant.

Ayant leurs ventres criant famine, ils atterrirent au réfectoire déserté à cette heure aussi tardive. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient face à face et BB-8 assis à côté du pilote, Finn demanda subitement « Poe ? Je peux te poser quelque chose ? »

Poe leva un sourcil, « Bien sûr, tu peux me poser ce que tu veux Babe » répondit-il avant de porter son verre remplie d'eau à ses lèvres.

Finn hésita un instant, tournant rapidement le regard vers le droïde puis de nouveau vers le pilote. Il était gêné parce qu'il allait demander, c'était assez… personnelle. Finn se résigna, après tout BB-8 faisait partie de leur relation ! Il prit une grosse aspiration avant de lâcher « Est-ce que je pourrais t'enculer ? »

Finn retint sa respiration, il avait imaginé les nombreuses réactions possibles du pilote. Cependant il n'avait pas anticipé que Poe allait cracher l'intégralité de son verre sur son visage…

Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux et crachait l'eau qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler avant de tousser, s'étant presque étouffé. BB-8 lui bipa d'excitement, proclamant que leur relation avançait. Finn lui passa rapidement une main sur le visage, « Poe, ça va ? » un peu inquiet avec la quinte de toux de son amant.

Ce dernier lui fit signe d'un doigt d'attendre, avant de tousser de nouveau jusqu'à que ça se calme, un soupira de soulagement avant de reporter son attention à Finn. Poe pouvait voir l'inquiétude du jeune homme et son envie d'avoir une réponse à la question qu'il avait posé. Poe pris doucement les mains de Finn dans les siennes, « Tu es sûr ? On n'est pas pressé, on va à l'allure que tu souhaites. Pas de pression » déclara-t-il attentionné.

Finn acquiesça rapidement, « Je suis prêt, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi, très envie… » souffla Finn en s'approchant du pilote.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire carnassier, il se leva d'un bond « Okay ! Allons-y ! » s'écria-t-il en tira la main de Finn.

« Maintenant ?! » répondit Finn quelque peu surpris.

« Maintenant ! » répondit avant d'embrasser sauvagement Finn, il obligea ce dernier à se lever et partit en direction de leur chambre. « A toute à l'heure BB ! » cria Poe avant d'accélérer le pas provoquant un doux rire à Finn. BB-8 répondit avec amusement, regardant le pilote et son amant se presser vers leur chambre.

Finn et Poe arrivèrent devant leur chambre en courant, rentrèrent à reculons puis s'embrassèrent férocement tout en se déshabillant mutuellement, tous les deux très impatients. Le t-shirt de Poe fut le premier à tomber, Finn se pencha et mordilla sans retenu l'un des tétons du pilote. Ce dernier balança sa tête en arrière en lâchant un long gémissement, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de son amant.

Finn était quelqu'un qui apprenait très vite, au lit c'était plus qu'impressionnant. Ses baisers n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ses premiers, Finn était devenu un très bon embrasseur. Ses mouvements étaient plus confiants, ce qui plaisait énormément à Poe.

Les mains de Finn glissèrent sur le corps musclé du pilote pour finir sur le cul ferme de ce dernier, il le pinça de ses deux mains. Poe gloussa, « Impatient » dit-il en deux baisers.

Finn observa le pilote, incrédule « Moi impatient ? C'est toi qui t'es mis à courir dans notre chambre ! »

Poe sourit, il s'approcha et souffla dans l'oreille du jeune homme « Tu marques un point, mais tu vas te plaindre ? » Poe frotta sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Finn qui était déjà bien gonflé. Finn ne répondit que par un souffle rauque.

Finn poussa Poe sur leur lit tout en finissant de se déshabiller avant de plonger sur le corps nu du pilote. Le mordillant, le léchant, laissant de nombreuses marques qu'il ne pourra pas cacher le lendemain. Poe gémissait de plus en plus fort sous lui, les mains du pilote parcouraient le corps musclé de son compagnon, massant ses puissants pectoraux.

Finn commença sa descente et finit par prendre la verge gonflée du pilote dans la bouche, provoquant un cri de plaisir chez ce dernier. Finn s'était également grandement amélioré sur l'art de la fellation, Poe gémissait tandis que Finn accélérait son mouvement.

Le plus jeune des deux adorait voir Poe se laisser aller, gémissant sans retenu en répétant son prénom par pur plaisir. Poe le regardait amoureusement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis après un moment il posa sa tête et ferma les yeux. « Finn … Je vais bientôt… » il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Finn accéléra et Poe cria son nom avant de jouir et que son corps fut pris de spams.

Finn avala l'intégralité de la semence, la première fois il s'était presque étouffé mais il avait pris à présent l'habitude et aimait ce liquide au gout salé.

Poe passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Kriff Finn, tu t'améliores à chaque fois ! » dit-il à bout de souffle. Finn remonta jusqu'au visage du pilote qu'il embrassa doucement, « Il faut bien que je rattrape mon retard ».

Poe glissa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme qui gémit, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? » souffla doucement Poe.

Finn grimaça, « C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir ! Tu es l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu as toujours été incroyablement gentil avec moi ! Tu m'as fait confiance alors que j'étais un Stormtrooper ! Tu… » déclara Finn de plus en plus vite.

« Finn … » tenta de calmer Poe.

« Tu m'as donné un nom, une raison de me battre, une famille. Mon cœur t'appartient et Je… » le cœur de Finn battait à mille à l'heure, ses respirations de plus en plus courte.

Poe le coupa en l'embrassant tout en s'asseyant pour être même niveau que Finn, il coupa le baiser et posa une doucement une main sur la joue de son amant, faisant des ronds avec son pouce, « Hey, ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Finn acquiesça et fit une longue expiration, « Désolé… ». Poe déposa un baiser sur le front de Finn « C'est pas grave Babe », il lui sourit sincèrement avant de continuer, « Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ou on continue ce qu'on avait prévu » dit-il une mine narquoise sur le visage.

Finn lui fit les gros yeux et Poe se lécha les lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Finn poussa avec douceur Poe pour qu'il soit de nouveau sur le dos. Il se plaça entre les cuisses du pilote tandis que ce dernier lui mordillait un de ses lobes d'oreille, ce qui déconcentrait terriblement Finn qui tenta de trouver l'entrée du pilote.

Il finit par trouver et commença maladroitement à pousser sa verge contre l'anus du pilote. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et fit un bond un arrière, Finn paniqua, « Je t'ai fait mal ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas !? » demanda Finn ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras.

Poe se râcla la gorge, se retenant de rire, « Non, c'est ma faute : je ne t'ai pas expliqué » c'était si mignon, il regarda Finn d'un tel un prédateur.

« Okay, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » demanda innocemment Finn en s'asseyant en tailleur, la verge toujours gonflée.

« Evidement, tout d'abord il faut me… préparer avant que je ne puisse prendre quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça ». Il pointa de la tête l'entrejambe conséquent de Finn, ce dernier rougi suite à ce compliment mais resta concentré.

« Pour ça… », Poe se retourna et se pencha vers la table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et y sortit un tube, « On utilise du lubrifiant », il lança le tube et Finn l'attrapa pour l'examiner. Il remarqua que la bouteille était encore neuve tandis que Poe se rapprocha de lui.

Poe ouvrit la bouteille et déposa une petite quantité dans la paume de Finn, « D'abord tu commences par un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Puis une fois que je suis suffisamment dilaté, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ! » conclut-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Okay… » répondit Finn quelque peu perplexe, il frictionna ses doigts avec le lubrifiant Poe força Finn à s'allonger puis il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il guida avec douceur la main lubrifiée de Finn vers son antre.

Finn déglutit, Poe dans cette position était plus qu'érotique, son entrejambe n'avait jamais été aussi gonflée. Poe embrassa son amant pour l'aider à se détendre, ce dernier arriva devant l'anneau de chair du pilote. Comme expliqué par Poe, il poussa doucement son index contre l'anneau et l'introduisit lentement dans le pilote qui haleta bruyamment. C'était une sensation complètement nouvelle, c'était chaud, serré…

« Tu peux commencer à bouger ton doigt » déclara Poe, ce dernier était très impatient mais faisait de son mieux pour respecter l'allure de son amant.

Finn commença alors à bouger son doigt, provoquant un long soupire de bien être du pilote assis sur lui. Après seulement une dizaine de secondes, Poe se pencha et embrassa son amant, « Tu peux en mettre un deuxième ».

Finn introduisit alors un deuxième doigt dans le pilote, provoquant une respiration rauque chez ce dernier. Poe lui expliqua rapidement le mouvement de la cisaille et Finn suivi son instruction, ce qui arracha un long gémissement de la part du général.

« Tu peux mettre le dernier » déclara Poe ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Finn introduisit un troisième doigt et repris des va et viens, Poe geignit de plus en plus, déplaçant ses hanches en arrière pour enfoncer plus profondément les doigts de son amant. Finn lui sourit voyant son amant réagir avec autant d'impatience.

Il ne fut pas plus de temps pour que Poe se redresse un peu, « Okay tu peux retirer tes doigts » déclara-t-il avec précipitation.

« Déjà ? Tu es sûr ? » demanda Finn surpris.

« Absolument » déclara Poe qui se pencha pour récupérer le tube. Il en versa une certaine quantité dans sa paume, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Finn retira avec ses doigts et émis un petit cri de surprise lorsque Poe enroba son sexe de lubrifiant glacé.

Poe gloussa un peu puis recula un peu pour que ces fesses soient juste des le sexe de son amant. « Tu es prêt ? Dernière chance pour arrêter » demanda Poe avec douceur.

« Je suis prêt » déclara Finn avec sureté, « Et toi, tu es prêt ? »

« Tu rigoles ?! J'attend ça depuis que je t'ai vu sans t-shirt ! » déclara Poe avec un clin d'œil.

Finn sourit tendrement à son pilote, ce dernier guida le sexe de son amant et commença à s'empaler lentement dessus.

Les deux hommes émirent un long gémissement et Poe dû s'arrêter aux tiers. _Kriff il est épais. _Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un, son corps n'était plus habitué mais Poe s'en fichait, il en voulait plus.

Finn avait la respiration de plus en plus rauque, l'intérieur de Poe était si chaud, si serré, comme s'il absorbait sa verge. C'était une sensation incroyable !

Poe continua jusqu'aux deux tiers avant de s'arrêter à nouveau poussant un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir. « Ça va ? » demanda Finn la respiration rapide.

Poe le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça « Oui, oui… Tu es juste massif ! » déclara Poe en riant légèrement. Finn glissa ses mains et caressa les cuisses du pilote jusqu'aux hanches, répondant au rire du pilote.

Poe finit par insérer entièrement la verge de son amant en lui, poussant un cri de plaisir tandis que l'homme sous lui gémissait. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une minute avant que Poe ne se remette droit et commença à bouger ses hanches.

Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent sans retenu, Poe accéléra de plus en plus, criant de plaisir à chaque mouvement, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.

Finn geignait, observant l'homme qui l'aimait s'empaler sur sa verge à une vitesse frénétique. Finn était en transe, il voulait aller de plus en plus vite, donner de plus en plus de plaisir à Poe. Ses mains parcoururent le torse du pilote, évitant soigneusement la chaîne autour du cou du pilote qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, balançant l'anneau dans les airs. Il atteignit les tétons pointus du pilote et les pinça.

Poe hurla de plaisir, « Finn… Kriff ! FINN ! » lâcha-t-il entre deux cris de plaisir.

« Poe ! Tu es splendide… Putain ! » répondit Finn la respiration affolante.

Le pilote commença à ralentir, dû à la fatigue. Finn poussa un gémissement plaintif et commença à bouger les hanches pour reprendre un rythme véloce. Rapidement Poe ne contrôlait plus rien et c'était Finn qui le pilonnait l'intérieur du pilote. Ce dernier enfonça sa tête contre l'épaule de Finn et poussa des cris de plaisirs incapable de se contrôler.

Il leva légèrement le bassin pour modifier et poussa d'un coup féroce, frappant de plein fouet la prostate de Poe, ce dernier poussa un son indescriptible. Cependant Finn trouva ce son incroyablement mélodieux, il accéléra et Poe le répéta à chaque fois que sa prostate encaissait un coup, planta ses ongles dans le torse musclé de son amant.

« Poe…Poe ! Poe ! POE ! POEEEE » cria Finn, sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Poe était en transe, incapable de parler, il jouit lorsque que sa prostate fut percutée pour la énième fois en poussant le cri le plus beau que Finn entendu.

Finn enchaîna quelques mouvements avant de jouir à l'intérieur du pilote poussant, hurlant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les deux hommes se relaxèrent, leur respiration affolée. Après plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé une respiration plus ou moins normale, Finn lâcha « C'était… Incroyable ! »

Poe leva la tête et embrassa doucement Finn, « Je suis d'accord, c'était fantastique » répondit Poe clairement exténué. Finn finit par se retirer délicatement du pilote qui lâcha un long geignement avant de s'écrouler, incapable de bouger…

Finn lui murmura quelque chose que Poe ne comprit pas et il quitta le lit, Poe ferma les yeux pour ce qui lui semblait juste une seconde mais se réveilla brutalement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid entre ces fesses.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna hâtivement, il ne pouvait pas encaisser un second round pas ce soir ! Finn du lire son inquiétude sur le visage et leva les mains d'un air désolé, tenant un chiffon dans l'une d'entre elles, « Juste un chiffon pour te nettoyer » dit-il chaleureusement un sourire sur les lèvres.

Poe soupira de soulagement et remercia le jeune homme avant de reposer sa tête sur les oreillers, provoquant un léger rire chez son amant. Finn finit de nettoyer le derrière du pilote avant de jeter le chiffon dans l'un des coins de la pièce et se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de Poe.

Il le prit dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Poe laissa les bras musclés de Finn l'englober et se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

Content que le lemon t'ait plu Cybelia et merci de laisser une reviews à chaque chapitre c'est trop gentil !

Oui la phrase sort un peu du lot mais je voulais montrer la maladresse de Finn haha.

Bref voici la suite à la prochaine !

* * *

La guerre continue :

Chapitre 5 : La vérité trouve toujours son chemin.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Poe élabora un plan très détaillé concernant l'assaut contre le First Order. Lorsqu'il le présenta, tout le monde fut impressionné du travail réalisé par le nouveau général. Son plan assurait une victoire éclatante sur leurs ennemis avec le moins de perte possible. Suite à cela, une série de réunions s'organisa pour préparer les commandants et pilotes. Lorsque Poe termina son dernier briefing, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Il rentra épuisé dans sa chambre enfin dans leur chambre : Finn avait officiellement emménagé dans leurs quartiers la veille, BB-8 s'y était farouchement opposé mais il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot. Finn n'avait pas énormément d'affaire à déménager mais il en avait profité pour ranger le bazar de Poe.

Le ventre du pilote criait famine mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire un tour au réfectoire, il ne voulait qu'une chose : être dans son lit, blottit contre Finn.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans leur chambre, il trouva Finn torse nu avec bas de pyjama allongé sur leur lit, un datapad dans les mains et BB-8 à ses côtés. Poe devina qu'il étudiait son binaire, il avait dû forcer BB-8 à collaborer, ce dernier se plaignant qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir de discussion privée avec le pilote quand Finn était dans les parages. Poe lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait tout dire devant Finn et que si vraiment il voulait ne parler qu'à lui, il demanderait à Finn de s'éloigner, BB-8 avait râlé mais avait fini par accepter.

Finn leva les yeux de son datapad pour regarder avec tendresse le pilote qui entrait dans la chambre, un sourire apparu sur ses lèves :

« Hey » souffla-t-il, ils n'avaient quasiment pas pu discuter de la journée.

Poe répondit à son sourire « Hey… » il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en fixant le torse musclé et dénudé de son amant pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer lentement à se dévêtir.

BB-8 le salua également tandis que Finn posait son datapad sur la table de nuit, « Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en fixant le pilote en train de se déshabiller.

« Ho tu sais, les meetings, les pilotes ont bien compris le plan d'action pour demain. Tout est prêt » expliqua Poe qui retirait ses chaussures nonchalamment, suivies ensuite de son pantalon.

Il grimpa alors en caleçon sur le lit et embrassa doucement Finn. « Tu sembles exténué » remarqua ce dernier.

« Je le suis, j'ai cru que les réunions ne finiraient jamais » rit Poe

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda Finn

Poe sourit, quand Finn s'inquiétait pour lui, il trouvait ça adorable. « Non je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais ce n'est pas grave » déclara Poe en se penchant pour embrasser de nouveau Finn.

Ce dernier se laissa faire avant de mettre fin au baiser, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, « C'est ce que je pensais, du coup je t'ai gardé un plateau » expliqua Finn qui pointa le bureau qu'il avait rangé avant de déposer un plateau du réfectoire, une cloche en plastique dessus pour préserver la chaleur du plat.

« Aww, tu es le meilleur, tu le sais ? » réagit Poe en embrassant une dernière fois Finn avant de se lever puis s'assit sur la chaise placée devant le bureau pour déguster son plat.

Finn émit un doux rire, se plaça derrière le pilote et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules puis commença à masser ses muscles endoloris. Poe poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Finn sentit le corps du pilote se détendre.

« _Kriff_ Je t'aime Finn » lâcha Poe entre deux bouchés

Finn embrassa le cuir chevelu du pilote, « Je t'aime aussi Poe ».

Une fois que ce dernier eut fini de manger, ils retirèrent leur dernière prison de tissu et se faufilèrent sous les couettes mais Poe était trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit : après tout une importante bataille les attendait le lendemain.

Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous la surveillance de BB-8 toujours posté dans son coin du lit.

/*\

Lorsque Finn ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement que Poe n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le pilote assis au bord du lit dans sa tenue de pilote, ce dernier lisait un datapad en silence. Le soleil traversait la fenêtre et baignait Poe dans cette douce lumière, Finn bailla tout en étant estomaqué par la beauté de son amant.

« Salut la marmotte » souffla Poe qui avait lâché des yeux son datapad pour plonger son regard dans celui de Finn, un doux sourire sur son visage.

« B'jour » répondit Finn l'esprit encore embrumé, s'étirant bruyamment. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Humm passé 10h30 » répondit doucement Poe.

Finn écarquilla les yeux, « Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ! » cria Finn qui quitta en panique le lit.

« Mais tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller » répondit Poe, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Et la mission commence à 11h30 ! » cria de nouveau Finn qui s'habillait le plus rapidement possible, provoquant un doux rire chez le pilote. Finn s'arrêta une seconde et foudroya son amant du regard. « Je te déteste » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il finissait de se vêtir.

Poe gloussa de nouveau et s'avança doucement de jeune homme paniqué, il passa les mains sur ces hanches et l'attira contre lui en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou et s'enivrant de son odeur. « C'est faux, tu m'aimes » répondit avec amusement Poe.

Finn gémit doucement avant de marmonner, « Tu triches Dameron… »

Poe lui répondit par un clin d'œil et lui prit la main, « Il va falloir se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard, général » provoqua Poe.

Finn fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose mais finit par suivre le pilote hilare.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la majorité de la Résistance s'était rassemblée au centre de commandement. Poe se retourna vers son amant et lui sourit, excité. Ce dernier répondit à son sourire et s'installa à côté de Rey et Rose tandis que Poe se mit à galvaniser les troupes.

Rose se pencha discrètement vers lui : « Tu sais qu'en tant que Co-Général tu devrais être à ses côtés ? »

« Je sais, mais c'est son plan d'action. Et puis il se débrouille parfaitement bien sans moi » répondit Finn ne quittant pas son amant des yeux, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et cela n'a _rien_ à voir avec le fait qu'il est particulièrement séduisant lorsqu'il enrôle pleinement son rôle de général ? » demanda Rey un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Finn rougi et refusa de répondre, provoquant un gloussement chez les jeunes femmes. C'était vrai que voir Poe au milieu des membres de la résistance, parlant avec assurance et excitation, avait un certain charme. Finn était si fier de lui, il avait pu observer les efforts que le pilote s'était efforcé de faire après le Raddus, Leïa aurait été si fière de lui.

Le discours de Poe se termina au bout de quelques minutes, il joignit ses mains et pivota sur lui un sourire satisfait : « Est-ce que quiconque à des questions ? »

Une grande partie hocha négativement la tête mais une personne en posa une : « Est-ce bien prudent de vous laisser en première ligne, Général ? »

La question provoqua un brouhaha et plusieurs membres se rangèrent du même avis :

« Il a raison, on ne peut pas risquer de vous perdre, Général ! » ajouta un soldat.

« Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, ça serait terrible ! » surenchérit un autre.

Poe resta bouche bée quelques secondes à la fois touché et surpris puis il se reprit : « Je… heu … Merci de vous inquiétez mais si je suis en première ligne, je serais capable de superviser pleinement le champ de bataille plutôt qu'être coincé impuissant sur un croiseur » dit-il avec fougue.

Cependant les membres n'étaient pas convaincus et continuèrent à argumenter. Avant que Poe ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Jess avança d'un pas : « Je vous rappelle que Poe…, pardon le Général Dameron est le meilleur pilote de la Résistance » déclara-t-elle suffisant fort pour couvrir le brouhaha, regardant avec fierté vers Poe qui lui sourit.

« C'était le meilleur pilote de la Nouvelle République également » ajouta Suralinda qui imita Jess.

« Et leader du meilleur escadron de la Résistance » conclut Karé au garde à vous un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Poe sourit à ses amies tandis que les membres de la Résistance s'étaient tus.

« C'est le meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! » déclara Finn à son tour. « Qui d'autre que lui peut nous mener à la victoire ?! » continua-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas, Rey et Rose fièrement à ses côtés.

Poe mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant, le remerciant silencieusement. Il claqua ses mains :

« Merci général, merci à tous… Bien vous êtes prêt à vaincre le First Order ?! » cria-t-il

Toute la résistance poussa un cri d'excitation ce qui fit sourire Poe. Il les dispersa et chacun parti pour rejoindre son poste. Poe en profita pour remercier ses amis de leur dévouement puis se dirigea vers son X-Wing accompagné de BB-8, il remarqua immédiatement le grand brun à la peau mate qui l'attendait juste devant, lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Très beau discours » dit-il lorsque Poe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

« Thanks Babe pour ton intervention » répondit le pilote en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité » déclara Finn un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage.

Poe l'embrassa tendrement, Finn passa ses mains dans le dos du pilote et resserra l'étreinte. Finn nicha sa tête contre le cou de Poe :

« Tu me promets que tu seras prudent ? » souffla-t-il quelque peu inquiet. Finn avait demandé à Poe de rester sur le Faucon avec eux la première fois qu'il lui avait expliqué son plan et ce dernier avait bien évidement décliné l'offre. Finn s'inquiétait pour lui et ne voulait pas lui faire courir le moindre risque ou du moins être capable de l'aider immédiatement en cas de danger. Cependant Poe était et resterait lui-même, et Finn en avait bien conscience. Il le connaissait suffisant pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, Finn pourrait le supplier de ne pas y aller et Poe trouverait un moyen pour se faufiler…

« Je suis toujours prudent ! » répondit avec humour Poe.

Finn fronça les sourcils et écrasa du pied quelques orteils du pilote « Promet le moi » dit-il avec plus d'intensité.

Poe sourit légèrement, « Je te le promet » dit-il en frottant délicatement le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, provoquant des « Aww » des troupes qui passaient devant. Au bout d'un moment Poe recula et Finn savait qu'il était temps. Il se tourna vers BB-8 « Veille sur lui okay Beebee ? » demanda Finn.

L'astromécano déclara qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et sortit également son briquet pour imiter un pouce en l'air, faisant rire Finn et Poe. Ce dernier embrassa le front de Finn avant de s'éloigner pour monter dans son X-Wing.

Finn recula de quelques pas, le cœur serré. Poe lui sourit et le salua à travers son cockpit ce qui rassura légèrement Finn. Le X-Wing commençait à prendre de la hauteur lorsqu'il entendit Rose crier : « FINN ! On doit y aller ! »

« Désolé ! J'arrive ! » cria Finn en courant vers Rose qui était sur la rampe du Faucon.

Il s'installa dans le cockpit juste derrière Rey, tandis qu'ils décollaient. Finn aperçu la flotte de la Résistance qui s'élevait vers les cieux et qui quittait Ajan Kloss. Finn devait avouer que les dernières semaines avec Poe lui avaient fait oublier qu'ils étaient encore en guerre…

/*\

La Résistance remporta la bataille avec aise, ils avaient réussi à détruire les trois destroyers que Poe avait aperçu une semaine plus tôt. Le plan d'attaque de Poe avait porté ses fruits et le First Order fut totalement submergé, les pertes chez la Résistance furent minimes. Et Poe… Poe avait été incroyable ! Il avait été sur tous les plans. On aurait dit qu'il était partout, une vingtaine de pilotes lui devaient la vie. Finn était fier de lui, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent victorieux sur Ajan Kloss, la Résistance loua Poe comme un véritable héros.

Lorsque Finn descendit du Faucon, il aperçut une foule de pilotes autour de son amant qui criaient en honneur son nom. Finn tenta de se glisser entre les pilotes mais ce fut périlleux, Rey compris la difficulté de son ami et cria :

« Laissez Finn rejoindre nôtre bien aimé général ! » dit-elle avec autorité.

Soudainement les pilotes s'écartèrent pour laisser un chemin jusqu'à Poe. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent tandis qu'ils affichaient un large sourire, Finn se mit alors à courir vers Poe. Habituellement Finn évitait d'embrasser le pilote en public par pudeur mais il était si heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien qu'il laissa son corps le guider_._

Il se jeta sur Poe et ils s'étreignirent en riant avec de s'embrasser amoureusement, provocant des sifflements et des cris d'excitation de la part des pilotes qui les entouraient. Ils reposèrent le front l'un contre l'autre :

« Je t'aime » déclarèrent-ils en cœur, les faisant pouffer légèrement.

Poe passa une main sur les hanches de Finn et se positionna à côtés de lui, « Ce soir, on fait la fête ! » cria-t-il d'excitation.

La foule répondit avec la même énergie, ce soir-là la Résistance allait s'amuser comme jamais.

/*\

La nuit était tombée sur Ajan Kloss et pourtant cette dernière était loin d'être silencieuse, la base c'était transformée en véritable Cantina. Ils avaient de nouveau sorti plusieurs tables, la piste de dance et même un bar fut monté avec deux Twi'lek comme barmans.

La fête battait son plein, les gens dansaient, chantaient, buvaient … Finn était assis à une table, un énième verre dans sa main, il avait perdu le compte et bien qu'il tenait bien l'alcool, il se sentait quelque peu bourré**. **Il était accompagné des membres de l'escadron Black ainsi que de Rose et Rey. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque soudain Jess finit son verre d'un cul sec puis le posa brutalement sur la table et demanda à Finn :

« Alors Finn qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec le général le plus sexy de la galaxie ? » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, on voyait clairement que ce n'était pas son premier verre non plus puisqu'elle chancelait sur place.

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour fixer Finn et attendirent une réponse, ce dernier aurait habituellement fondu de gêne mais l'alcool lui donna une certaine assurance.

« C'est… c'est incroyable … » lâcha Finn jouant avec le verre dans sa main.

« Tu m'étonnes ! A ce qu'il paraît c'est un très bon coup » déclara Suralinda.

« Quoi ?! » répondit Finn surpris.

« Hum disons que lorsque Poe était plus jeune, il enchaînait les conquêtes » répondit Karé, un sourire un peu gêné.

« Une vraie catin, oui ! » pouffa de rire Jess suivie par Suralinda tandis que Finn, Rey et Rose étaient légèrement surpris et mal à l'aise.

« Il a eu tant d'amants que ça ?! » demanda Rey curieuse, ne faisant pas attention à Finn qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Des tas ! Souvent c'était juste le coup d'un soir … On rentrait d'une mission, on célébrait et il couchait avec quelqu'un ! » Jess se resservit un verre avant de continuer « Le nombre de concours de drague que j'ai perdu contre lui… » soupira Jess.

« Il faut dire qu'il a un sacré charme, ses cheveux… » rêvassa Rose.

« Sa barbe de trois jours… » ajouta Suralinda.

« Et son p'tit cul » conclut Jess.

« Hey c'est de _mon_ copain dont on parle ! » s'insurgeât Finn provoquant un fou rire chez les jeunes femmes.

« Et du coup, comment tu sais qu'il est un très bon coup Suralinda ? » demanda Rey incroyablement curieuse.

« Rey ?! » s'écria Finn, choqué du comportement de son amie.

« J'étais curieuse, du coup j'ai demandé aux gars qui ont couché avec Poe » répondit Suralinda avec de nouveau son sourire narquois.

« Et ? » demanda Rose.

« Rose ?! » s'offusqua Finn.

« A chaque fois, ils m'ont dit que c'était le meilleur coup qu'ils ont jamais eu » leur expliqua-t-elle ignorant les plaintes de Finn.

« Hooo et ils t'ont dit ce que Poe aimait au lit ? » demanda Rey, la table fut choquée de sa question à pars Jess qui hocha doucement la tête.

« Rey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » demanda Finn paniqué.

« Finn ! C'est toi qui voulais savoir ce que Poe aimait au lit pour mieux le satisfaire » répondit nonchalamment la jeune Jedi. En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Finn, elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa propre main comprenant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

Rey non plus ne buvait que rarement et elle devait avoir bu un ou deux verres de trop. Finn lui, voulait disparaître.

« Là, ça devient intéressant ! » s'exclama Suralinda en rigolant.

« C'est vrai, Finn ? » demanda Jess en se penchant vers le jeune homme à la peau mate.

Ce dernier finit par hocher la tête, « Disons que Poe a été si bon avec moi, j'aimerais lui rendre l'appareil. J'ai lu pas mal de truc sur l'holonet mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime… » bafouilla Finn les yeux fixés sur le verre vide dans ses mains.

« Aww c'est trop mignon » s'écria Karé qui sentait à son tour l'alcool lui monter à la tête.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu… » commença Jess en se penchant vers le centre de la table, voulant éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, « Poe aime bien lâcher prise, lui qui aime tout contrôler. Au lit, il aime bien laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le groupe d'amis poussa un « Hoooo » de surprise et Jess surenchérit « Ça et les fessés d'après ce qu'on m'a dit »

Le groupe resta silencieux quelques secondes, chacun imaginant à sa manière Poe se prendre une fessé.

« J'pense que je peux faire ça » finit par lâcher Finn en regardant Jess dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Rose lui posa une main sur l'épaule « Après Finn, je pense que le mieux c'est que tu demandes à Poe, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te renseigner » lui dit-elle après l'approbation des ses amies.

Finn se leva et chercha son amant des yeux, il aperçut Maz siroter une boisson avec Chewie, Yamah discuter avec plusieurs soldats et trouva enfin son amant des yeux. Ce dernier était assis à côté d'un humain d'une trentaine d'années, un pilote de B-Wing si Finn se rappelait correctement. Le pilote avait son bras placé sur les épaules de Poe et tous les deux étaient hilares, un verre d'alcool dans les mains.

Finn fronça des sourcils et se rassit, il n'aimait pas comment le pilote était aussi près de Poe et surtout il avait oublié son nom. Il pointa discrètement du menton les hommes qu'il observait et demanda à la table si elles le connaissaient.

« Ho merde » s'écria Jess et se retournant après avoir observé avec qui Poe rigolait.

« Quoi ?! » répondit Finn prêt à bondir.

« Il est avec Pattros Navesh» répondit Jess avec une grimace, elle s'apprêtait à continuer mais Karé ne lui laissa pas l'occasion : « Disons que c'est un pilote qui est très attiré physiquement parlant par Poe » dit-elle un sourire gêné.

« En gros, il veut le baiser » conclut Jess, Karé soupira en roulant des yeux : « En gros… »

« QUOI ?! » s'insurgea Finn en sautant de sa chaise.

« CHUUUUUT » crièrent les filles en obligeant Finn à se rassoir.

Finn obéit et remarqua les personnes autour d'eux cherchaient à savoir qui venait de crier avant de vite reprendre leurs occupations.

« Calme toi Finn, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quoique ce soit » expliqua doucement Karé.

Finn grommela tandis que les filles tentèrent d'aborder un autre sujet pour le distraire. Cependant Finn continua d'espionner le pilote et son amant du coin de l'œil. Tandis que les filles parlaient du nouveau moteur que construisait Jess, le pilote se rapprocha davantage de Poe sans que ce dernier ne le repousse. Finn se crispa sur place et serra les dents, il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un aussi proche de son amant, surtout lorsque cette même personne fantasmait sur lui.

Finn prit une longue respiration et se concentra, il bougea discrètement la main sous la table. Il réussit à utiliser la Force pour faire renverser le verre d'alcool du pilote posé sur leur table sur ce dernier. Le pilote se leva d'un bond en jurant.

« Pattros a renversé son propre verre ! » s'exclama Suralinda hilare. Toutes les filles tournèrent les yeux pour observer le pilote trempé d'alcool.

Finn sourit, satisfait de lui et tourna la tête pour voir Rey qui le foudroyait du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler lorsque Jess s'exprima : « Ho ho … »

Rey et Finn tournèrent la tête et Finn grimaça de colère, Poe s'était levé à son tour et aida le pilote à s'essuyer. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, Poe et le pilote rigolèrent puis Finn suivie du regard son amant rejoindre le comptoir surement pour revenir avec d'autres verres.

C'est alors que Finn se leva et se dirigea sur le pilote qui était à présent seul, ses amies tentèrent de l'appeler pour le résonner mais Finn les ignora.

« Ça va mal finir… » s'inquiéta Rose.

Finn arriva derrière le pilote et lui secoua l'épaule, ce dernier se retourna et fit une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnu Finn.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il agacé.

« Arrête de tourner autour de mon compagnon » le menaça Finn en s'approchant d'un pas.

« Ton compagnon ? Laisse-moi rire, vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Une semaine ? » se moqua le pilote un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ce qui énerva encore plus Finn.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » bouillonna Finn.

« Ou quoi ? » provoqua le pilote, Finn serra les poings si fort qu'il en tremblait, « C'est bien ce que je pensais… Bon, tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs ? J'ai un général à charmer et je compte bien l'emmener dans mon lit… » dit-il affichant toujours un sourire moqueur.

Finn explosa, il administra un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du pilote qui fut propulsé au sol. Cependant Finn ne s'arrêta pas et continua à le frapper tandis que le pilote cria et tenta désespérément de se protéger. Les gens aux alentours arrêtèrent leur occupation pour regarder avec inquiétude leur Co-général tabasser un pilote, Finn n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ce salaud l'avait provoqué, il voulait abuser de Poe, il …

« FINN ?! » cria une voix juste devant eux.

Comme foudroyer sur place, Finn sursauta et s'arrêta d'un coup pour lever la tête, reconnaissant entre mille la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

Devant lui se trouvait Poe, une grimace de colère et d'incompréhension sur le visage tandis qu'il tenait un verre d'alcool dans chaque main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! » l'engueula Poe en posant ses verres sur la table la plus proche.

Poe en colère était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, Finn se leva et recula de quelques pas, ne disant rien, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Poe s'approcha du pilote au sol et l'ausculta rapidement avant de l'aider à se lever.

« Que quelqu'un emmène Pattros à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! » ordonna Poe.

Deux membres de la Résistance prirent Pattros par les épaules et l'emmenèrent vers l'infirmerie, Finn déglutit et s'approcha d'un pas vers Poe :

« Poe, je … » commença-t-il mais Poe le coupa avec son index pointant vers le ciel. Ce dernier semblait furieux.

Poe prit sans retenu le poignet de Finn et commença à le tirer fermement loin de la fête. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Poe lâcha finalement le poignent de son amant :

« Assis » ordonna-t-il en pointant leur lit.

« Poe, je … »

« Assis ! » répéta plus sévèrement Poe.

Finn s'exécuta inquiet et rongé par le regret… Poe soupira longuement et se frotta les yeux.

« Bon, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ?! » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence, clairement en colère.

Finn n'osa pas regarder son amant et fixa le sol, honteux :

« Je… J'étais jaloux. Il … Il n'arrêtait pas de te coller et vous riiez ensembles ! » se défendit Finn.

« J'étais entrain de m'amuser avec un ami, Finn ! »

« Sauf que cet ami est fou amoureux de toi ! »

« Qui ? Pattros** ?** Ha bon ? » demanda Poe incrédule, en écarquillant les yeux, lui aussi ayant bu une certaine quantité de boisson. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Jess et les filles me l'ont dit ! »

« Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Il reste mon ami »

« Il voulait te charmer, tu ne l'as pas entendu. Il voulait t'emmener dans son lit et je pouvais pas le laisser faire et… »

« Parce que _moi_ je l'aurais laisser faire ? Tu croyais que quoi ? J'allais coucher avec lui ?! »

« Je … Non… Bien sûr que non » avoua Finn, se sentant idiot.

« Et dans tous les cas, tu préfères le tabasser plutôt que d'aller me voir ?! Tu es Co-Général Finn ! Tu ne peux pas tabasser des membres de la Résistance parce qu'ils ont le béguin pour moi ! » éclata Poe

« Je sais, je sais je suis désolé … » s'excusa Finn, les poings serrés.

Poe soupira, s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la pièce et se prit la tête entre les mains puis se massa les tempes. Finn le regarda en silence, n'osant pas bouger. Après une minute ou deux, Poe brisa le silence : « Tu l'as tabassé parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi ou parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » cracha Poe sans relever la tête.

« Quoi ?! » s'inquiéta Finn en se levant d'un bon, « Non … J'étais juste jaloux, c'était stupide je… Bien sûr que je te fais confiance Poe… » dit-il sincèrement, s'approchant doucement de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Alors pourquoi tu me mens depuis plusieurs semaines » lâcha Poe avec lassitude, déçu par le comportement de son amant. Il releva doucement la tête pour défier du regard le jeune homme.

Finn fit comme foudroyé sur place, il se mit a paniqué, « De … de quoi tu parles » tenta-t-il ne sachant pas comme répondre.

Poe se leva de colère, faisant tomber la chaise au sol : « Arrête les conneries ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec Rey ?! » cria-t-il, hors de lui.

« Non, Poe, je… »

« Putain Finn, je sais que tu es sensible à la Force ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! » éclata Poe, exaspéré.

Finn se sentit complètement stupide, Poe s'était rendu compte qu'il lui mentait. Il tenta de s'approcher de Poe, de le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier recula.

« Poe, je suis tellement désolé ! Je… Je voulais pas te mentir… Je… » bafouilla Finn, paniqué.

« Tu quoi, Finn ?! » s'impatienta Poe en croisant les bras et en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je ne voulais pas t'imposer le fait de sortir avec quelqu'un sensible à la Force, j'avais peur que tu me vois différemment … » avoua Finn, le cœur paniqué.

« Finn… » souffla Poe. « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et rien ne pourra changer ça… » expliqua Poe, s'étant quelque peu calmé.

« Poe » coupa Finn en souriant doucement. « Je t'aime aussi ». Il s'approcha de nouveau mais Poe se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu m'ais menti et que tu as tabasser mon ami… J'ai… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, seul. » déclara Poe devant le pas de la porte.

Finn baissa la tête, « Je comprends, je suis désolé Poe. »

« A plus tard, Finn » répondit froidement Poe avant de quitter leur chambre.

Finn se rassit sur leur lit et frappa son oreiller pour évacuer sa frustration, il avait vraiment merdé …

/*\

Finn avait attendu plus d'une heure Poe lorsqu'il décida de se coucher. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent et Finn, qui ne trouvait pas sommeil entendit Poe rentrer dans leur chambre et se diriger immédiatement dans leur salle bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la douche et décida de s'assoir et d'attendre qu'il finisse.

Après un moment, l'eau se coupa, il entendit Poe se sécher, se laver rapidement les dents puis il sortit nu de la salle de bain. Finn ne se lasserait jamais d'observer le corps de son amant nu mais cette fois-ci il se contenta de fixer son visage.

« Poe… » l'appela doucement Finn.

« Je suis toujours fâché, on parlera demain. J'ai besoin de sommeil » trancha Poe avant de s'installer de son côté du lit, restant loin de tout contact physique.

Finn eut le cœur serré, « Okay… Bonne nuit » dit-il, en tentant de cacher son désarroi.

« B 'Nuit » lui répondit mécaniquement Poe.

Finn s'allongea de nouveau, il avait froid, il s'était habitué à dormir avec Poe blottit contre lui. Même si le pilote n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, il se sentait incroyablement seul…

Il finit tout de même par trouver le sommeil, épuisé par la journée.

/*\

Finn se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, réveiller par Poe qui gigotait à côté de lui et BB8 qui bipait en rythme. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux :

« BeeBee qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Finn en baillant.

BB-8 lui répondit paniqué, « Comment ça Kylo Ren ? il est mort. » répondit Finn avec incompréhension.

BB-8 l'engueula et Finn regarda alors son amant et poussa un cri d'affolement.

Poe était couvert de sueur, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serré et gigotait comme s'il se débattait pour se libérer. Il poussa des grognements qui se transformèrent de plus en cris de douleur.

« Poe ! Poe réveille toi, tu es en sécurité » s'affola Finn en s'approchant de son amant.

« Il est dans ma tête, Il … il … NON ! » hurla Poe, planqua ses mains contre sa tête et planta ses ongles dans son crâne.

« Tu es en sécurité, Poe, réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! » cria Finn en caressant tendrement les joues de Poe, il embrassa son front pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Poe se réveilla soudainement, quémandant de l'air comme s'il retenait sa respiration depuis des lustres. Il tremblait, complètement paniqué, il dévisagea l'homme devant lui :

« Finn ? » l'appela-t-il avec une voix si faible, si vulnérable.

Finn fut estomaqué, Poe avait l'air si frêle, si fragile, « Je suis là Poe, tu ne risques rien » le réconforta-t-il.

Poe se jeta dans ses bras encore tremblant, Finn l'enroula de ses bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à que le pilote s'endorme d'épuisement. BeeBee avait également aidé en bipant dans un doux rythme.

Une fois endormi, Poe ne voulait pas lâcher Finn. Ce dernier se blottit alors contre son amant et tourna la tête vers l'astromécano : « BeeBee, ça lui arrive souvent ? » demanda Finn en murmurant.

BB-8 lui expliqua que Poe faisant régulièrement ses cauchemars depuis Jakku, et depuis Poe dormait mal, jusqu'à que Finn vienne dormir avec eux…

Finn remercia doucement le droïde et observa le pilote qui dormait à présent paisiblement, il lui embrassa amoureusement la tempe.

Lui aussi subissait des cauchemars de temps en temps, il revoyait ses compagnons mourir, les séances de « conditionnements » du First Order durant sa jeunesse… Mais rien de comparable avec la crise de Poe…

Il faillait dire que Kylo Ren s'était infiltré dans son esprit de force et lui avait arraché une information, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les séquelles que ça pouvait laisser. Il balaya une mèche rebelle du pilote qui trainait sur son front puis s'endormi à ses côtés.


End file.
